Anything But Ordinary
by OhMyEdward472
Summary: Bella always thought her power was being immune to human blood. Until Edward Anthony Masen comes and proves to be an exception. She hopes he'll ignore her, so she won't be afraid of killing him. But why won't he leave her alone? ROLE REVERSAL
1. Anything But Ordinary

**A/N This first chapter is not my best work. I understand that, so please, if you don't like it, either move on to the next chapter or read something else. PLEASE do not send me a review saying you don't like it.**

Chapter 1-Anything But Ordinary

As we left the cafeteria, I didn't fight Emmett's firm grip. I knew if he let go even for one second I would lose self-control. I beat the monster inside of me and was able to let Emmett lead me out of the cafeteria. With some fresh air filling my lungs, I was able to think clearly. Now I could focus on what I knew I had to do. I had to get as far away from Edward Masen as humanly, or in my case, inhumanly, possible.

Emmett and I waited for our siblings out by the car. The whole time, he would not let go of me. I tried to escape, but I was no match for his iron grip. It was hard to fight the urge to go back in there and…and…I couldn't bring myself to think it. It was too horrible. How could this happen? I was _immune_ to human blood. I didn't smell it. But this scent was irresistible, scathing my senses. It was something I had never experienced before. Now I realized what hardships my siblings faced every day. And now that I had experienced it, I wanted it, wanted _him_. I realized how horrible this thirst was. I needed help, and my family was my only chance. Only they understood the everlasting thirst that came with being a vampire, nonetheless "vegetarians".

When my siblings reached the car, Jasper immediately checked my emotions. He needed to make sure I wouldn't go off. Just as a precaution, Jasper jumped into the car, and Emmett threw me into the middle seat, sandwiching me between the two of them. Alice drove while Rosalie rode shotgun. She was too frustrated to drive. I knew if she got control of the car, she would most likely crash it into a tree. She was blinded by her own fury. Alice could keep a cool composure, although she was obviously seeing all the ways that I was planning on killing Edward. Emmett was merely shaking his head, wondering how this could have happened. Jasper was trying to calm down all my siblings while resisting my own personal thirst. It was the longest ride home I had ever experienced.

When we got home, I realized I had my hands balled into fists. I relaxed them, and found to my dismay, that I had imprinted the shape of my nails into my palm. Had I really been pressing that hard? I guess that because I had no longing for regular human blood, my thirst was even stronger than I knew. That just complicated things and made it a whole lot worse.

Emmett still had his steely grip on my arms and I tried to fight it. I knew it would be pointless, but I wanted to get away from my family and be alone with my thoughts. I was planning on a way out of Emmet's grip when Alice, clearly picturing my plans, said, "Come on Bella! Do you really think you had a chance against ALL of us?" I just pouted in response. My family could always keep me in line, although it wasn't always what I wanted. And right now, all I wanted was…

As we walked in the house, Emmet was still holding onto my arms, hard. I guess that Alice saw me planning to make a run for the Masen Estate. He held me all the way until we got inside, where I broke off of his grip and ran upstairs. I locked myself in my room, knowing it wouldn't help. Anybody could forcibly get in, especially a vampire with super human strength. I flopped down on the couch, hearing their voices downstairs argue over what to do with me. Although I couldn't hear their whole conversation, I couldn't definitely pick up the important parts…

"…I can't believe her…"

"…It's not her fault…"

"…should've seen what she was planning…"

"…tried to fight my grip, and she was fighting hard…"

I tuned out their voices. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. They would come up and confront me soon enough. After a few minutes, their voices quieted, and I heard Carlisle walking up the stairs at a normal human pace, oddly enough. I guess he was deliberating on what to do. He walked slowly when he couldn't come up with the best solution.

"Bells?" Carlisle called. I got up and unlocked the door. "You want to tell me what happened?"

I sighed. "Only if Esme is here, too." She appeared in the doorway in a flash and shut the door behind her as she walked in.

"Hey Bells," She said softly. She sat down next to me on the couch and I rested my head on her shoulder. "You want to tell us what happened?"

"I thought everybody already told you." I mumbled. This was going to be tough. My word against theirs.

"Well, they can only tell us what they saw happen to you. They can't tell us what happened from a first person narrative." He had a point.

"Promise you won't overreact?" I said, looking at both of my parents.

"Promise," they said simultaneously.

"Well, it was just a normal day…" As, I started to tell my side of the story, I drifted into a flashback…

It had been a normal day. A sleepless vampire night spent watching movies with my family and having Alice pick out what I was going to wear to school. As we drove into the parking lot, Jasper had a weird look come across his face.

"What's with you, Jasper? You look kind of funny." Asked Alice.

"Ha-ha, Jasper looks funny!" laughed Emmett.(should I get rid of this line?)

"Shut up Emmett. That wasn't even that funny." Commanded Rosalie.

"All of you, be quiet and let Jasper talk!" I shouted. Man, my family could be annoying!

"Well, It's just that, this is so weird. All of a sudden I'm getting excited vibes from the rest of the school." We all gave him questioning looks. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

"I do!" squealed Alice. We all turned to look at our psychic sister.

"Well…?" I prompted. What was going on?

"You'll find out soon enough! And we're going to have a lot of fun at lunch today!" She leaped gracefully out of the car and skipped off to her first class.

"Well that was weird." Rosalie said, stating the obvious. "What do you think is up with her?"

"Does anyone ever know?" Emmet laughed.

We all laughed at our goofy sister as we parted ways and headed to our first period classes. I was all alone now. Oh, sure, the rest of my family got to have classes with each other, but I had to be left out? Although, I must admit, I like to be by myself and just think sometimes.

Making it through the morning was tough. There was all this incessant gossip over some guy. I got bored in study hall, so as I wrote my paper, I allowed my vampire hearing to pick up tidbits of conversations.

"…seen the new guy?..."

"…gorgeous hair!..."

"…beautiful green eyes!..."

"…he's so bold. Maybe he'll ask me to the dance?..."

"Edward Masen is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life!" Someone squealed. Ouch! I guess I was focusing too much because my ears started to hurt.

So that's where all the excitement that Jasper was feeling came from. A new kid in school. And apparently, the girls thought he was gorgeous. Most likely he was just some average guy who everybody stares at because he's a brand new shiny toy to play with.

The morning dragged on with girls talking non-stop about this Masen boy. I had already forgotten his first name. This was incredibly boring. Fortunately, lunch rolled around soon enough.

"Alice!" I hissed. "Hurry up!" She was getting her food. She was the last one to come into the cafeteria of our family. I wonder if she did that on purpose, to keep up the suspense. I hated that. We were about to attack her with questions, when she held up a hand to tell us that she was finally going to tell us what was up. Of course she saw us bombarding her with questions.

"Fine! I'll tell you guys what's going on. You take all the fun out of it though…" She mumbled. "Okay, well, have any of you heard the news?"

"You mean that new guy?" I asked. Alice nodded. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Just open your ears and listen for him. You'll find out soon enough."

We all, gave each other questioning looks, then shrugged and focused on the voices around us. I thought I would hear the new guy, but instead I heard Mike Newton.

"They really don't like company. I mean, they've only sat with each other for two years. I wouldn't disturb the peace. Really."

"Well, Mike," A different voice answered, "I think that I should be friendly to everyone here. It's no fun making enemies on my first day. I mean, what do I have to lose?"

So that was it. The Masen boy was going to approach us. Well, I understood her amusement and bewilderment at the new kid's attitude. He really was something else. I couldn't blame her for her excitement though. This really could be interesting. Better remember this moment. It would be a first and possibly a last attempt at making peace with the Cullen's.

Well, after he walked in front of the vent, it would be a last anything for him. His scent killed me, attacked me. The venom filled my mouth, the malicious scent burning my nostrils, filling me with the smell that came off of his skin, radiating off of every pore.

That heart would undoubtedly stop beating today. It was inevitable, for he had the sweetest blood that I had ever smelled. I was losing self-control. I had to figure out how I would do this. I couldn't expose all of us. Perhaps I would accept his invitation of friendship, ask his opinion on a CD. We could go out to my car, and that would be the last of him. But, as I was plotting, I hadn't factored in that there were four vampires sitting right next to me, one that could sense my emotions, one that could see what I was planning, and two who could easily restrain me. For, as Edward came closer, everything happened instantly.

Jasper, who could sense that I was ready to kill, silently informed Alice, who was already having visions of the many ways I was planning on killing him. Alice told Emmet, and he immediately stood up and grabbed me by the elbow, pulling me out of the cafeteria. As I was being pulled out (damn, Emmet was strong!), I heard Alice telling Edward about an urgent family meeting. She swiftly followed Emmet and me out of the cafeteria, pulling Jasper and Rosalie with her.

I shook myself out of my flashback. After that was when we went out to the car.

"Do you see my problem now, Carlisle?" I asked in an exasperated voice. "I can't stop thinking about him and his blood! What am I going to do? I mean, aren't I supposed to be immune to human blood? I thought that was my power!"

"Bella, we all thought it was your power. You can't blame us for something none of us could see coming," reprimanded Esme.

"I know, I know." I shook my head sorrowfully.

"Listen, Carlisle and I will talk it over and come up with some options to help you deal with this problem, okay?" comforted Esme. They stepped out of my room and out into the hall.

They were back within ten seconds. When you're a vampire, you have super fast/super human skills. A conversation was no big deal.

"Well Bella, we have a few options for you." Carlisle paused; I could tell this was hard for him. "One: you could give in to your senses." I shuddered. He could tell I didn't like that one.

"Well, Bella, it's not the best scenario that we've been thrown into, and with this being so new, we're not sure you could handle being around him." Esme said. I looked in her eyes and saw nothing but love and concern. I hung my head in shame.

"Option two," Carlisle continued. "Tanya and her clan in Denali are always there with welcoming arms, and I have a full tank of gas in my car…" Carlisle trailed off. I knew this was the best option. I had to leave. _Now._ I thanked him, and asked him to tell everybody that I would be back soon. I knew I would be able to conquer this, but I also knew it would take some time.

I took the keys dangling from his hand and ran to the garage. I jumped into the car, threw the keys into ignition, and hit 80 by the time I was on the main street, hitting 100 by the time I was on the highway. I opened the windows, letting the nice, fresh air wash over me. It would be okay. I was going to be fine.

I accelerated into the horizon.


	2. Who Knows?

**Disclaimer #1: All the brilliant characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. So jealous…**

**Disclaimer #2: The titles of the story and of the chapters belong to Avril Lavigne.**

**A/N: Okay, in the last chapter, I forgot to explain the title, although it's kind of obvious. It's called Anything But Ordinary because Bella and Edward both find the other Anything BUT Ordinary. Cheesy, I know, but it's my story, so too bad! Okay, almost the end of the author's note. One more thing. Thanks to ****Jasmini ****for giving me the idea of doing Edward's POV this chapter. I needed to explain some stuff, and it was the only way to do it. Thanks! And finally, thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers!**

**Jasmini**

**KatieCullenSwan**

**Ariana-Magdalna**

**danger powers**

**friscofilly**

**And if you read it, I wouldn't know, because you didn't review. So review, and I MIGHT thank you. But only if you review! Without further ado…Chapter 2!**

EdwardPOV

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll see you after school!" I yelled to my parents.

"Bye Edward, good luck," replied my dad. Yes! Easy get away. I didn't want my parents fussing over me on my first day at a new school. I was about to step out the door, thinking I was in the clear, when my mother came out and stopped me.

"Oh, Eddie-Poo, look at your hair! It's such a mess! And tuck your shirt in! You don't want people thinking you're a slob now, do you?" Honestly, I couldn't care less. But I couldn't say that to my mom. She was just being a normal mom. But sometimes, she went over the top. I mean, seriously, Eddie-Poo?

"Mom, please don't call me Eddie-Poo. Didn't we talk about this?" I felt like I was scolding a child for taking a cookie out of the jar before dinner. I had to speak slowly and directly for her to understand.

"Oh, I know Eddi-," I glared at her, "Edward. I mean, aren't you at least a little bit excited?"

I sighed an exasperated sigh. "Yes mom," I said, a little dejectedly. Why did moms always have to act so much like…moms?

"Then at least let me be a little bit mom-ish! Now come here, I want your picture!"

"MOM! Do we have to?" I asked in distress. I mean, how much more of a cliché could I resemble?

"Edward…"she warned, giving me a look that screamed do-what-I-say-or-you're-grounded-for-a-week.

"Fine!" I sighed, giving into the power of my parents. I smiled as she snapped the picture. And continued to smile as she snapped two, then three, then four. My smile began to fade. "MOM! I really have to go now! I don't want to be late on my first day of school!" Wow, did I really just say that? I sounded like a total nerd/Mamma's boy.

"Fine, but you better be ready for the worst interrogation of your life after school today. You might want to take notes, because I want to know every little detail!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine mom. Now I have to go, I'll see you later." Before she could say anything else, I hopped into my Volvo (a gift, for cooperating 'so well!' with the move from Chicago, Illinois, to Forks Washington), and drove out of my insanely long driveway and onto the main road, ready to face my impending doom…high school.

Okay, so I didn't hate high school, but I had a logical reason to resent it, right? Entering my junior year in a school that I had never heard of, in a town that practically didn't exist, with kids who would probably not want to speak to me because they would think I was a prep! (A/N that was an actual fear I had once when I started at a new school in the middle of December!) I mean, you can't blame me for being a bit nervous. Okay, now I'm just lying to myself, I was a LOT nervous.

"_Think logically Edward," _I said to myself._ "See yourself through their eyes."_

"_Okay," _my other side spat back. _"You're a new kid, great looks, you came from Chicago, Illinois, your dad is a wealthy banker, your mom is an interior designer, also wealthy, and you live in one of the two mansions this small city has. Oh sure! They'll just be lining up to be your friend, you spoiled prep!" _Well, both sides of my mind had a point…

I shook the thoughts from my head. I decided I'd occupy my thoughts on the way to school with how drastically my life had changed in three months.

June 3. That was when everything changed. It was the last day of school, and I had just walked in the door. It was later than the usual time I came home from school, because I had decided to walk to and from school that day. Sort of an, end of the year celebration thing. (A/N Yeah, me and my friends did that once. I highly recommend it! ) I walked in the door of my house and looked around. There was ctuff everywhere! Opened boxes, unopened boxes, packing tape, figurines, picture frames, photo albums, EVERYTHING was in disarray! What had happened?!

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled to the house, I had no clue where they were, so I was just yelling in any general direction. "We've been robbed!" _Robbed? Come on, Edward, where did you come up with that?_ I scolded myself.

"Oh, hello Edward," said my dad. "Good to see your home. And no, we haven't been robbed," How did he know I was going to say that? _The look on your face, retard!_ My other half said. Wow, what was wrong with me today?

"If we haven't been robbed, then what's going on?" I asked.

"We're moving, Eddie-Poo!" squealed my mom as she entered the room. I winced. I hated when she called me Eddie-Poo.

"Mom, I thought we talked about this nickname.." I scolded her.

"Oops!" she giggled. "Sorry!" Wait, did my mom just…giggle? What was wrong with her? Wait, did she say MOVING?

"Wait, we're moving?" I inquired, skepticism clearly shown in my voice.

"That's right!" giggled my mom…again. Man, that was annoying!

"Well, you see son, the bank offered me a promotion, to CEO! But, in order to take it, I have to move to Washington state. So I talked it over with your mom, and we both agreed that we should do it!"

"Wait, don't I get any say in this?" I asked. What was going on here? They were overruling me! So undemocratic! (History is my favorite subject, so I used it whenever I could.)

"Son, I wish I could have asked you, you know how much your opinion means to me-" explained my dad.

My mother cut in, "-your opinion means to US."

"Right," continued my father. "But, it all happened when I was at work today, and I had to give them my answer before my shift ended or they would give it to someone else, so I called your mother and she said I should go for it! What do you think?"

I shook myself out of my reverie. I didn't like to think about what happened after that. I blew up at my parents. Just yelled at them for no reason. The weirdest part? They didn't stop me. So after I had blown up at them, I just ran to my room and sat there for the rest of the day. They came by my door a couple times and knocked, but I didn't answer, so they eventually left me alone. I was too busy thinking. It wasn't bad, emo, brooding over myself, I hate the world thinking. It was just logical thinking. I spent the whole night thinking, and by the time my parents came around to check on me in the morning, I was back to normal, in fact, almost happy. They were relieved. They knew all along that I was going to be okay, but the suspense was killing them. So then I started packing, and then we moved, and here I was, in Forks, Washington.

Whoa, was it already that late? I hadn't realized it, but I had been sitting in the parking lot for at least a half hour. I got out of the car and found the main office. I got my schedule and a map of the school and made my way to my first class.

The day was pretty boring. I gave my slip for the teacher to sign, sat through boring classes and listened to the teachers drone on and on about stuff I learned last year at my old school. The only thing that kept me entertained throughout the day was all the whispering about me. I wasn't able to hear their words EXACTLY, but between all the nasty looks from the guys and the winks and hip-swaying from the girls, I was able to put it together.

This was incredibly boring. Fortunately, lunch rolled around soon enough. (A/N, I know Bella said the same thing, but I wanted them to kind of think along the same lines, you know?) I walked into line with Mike Newton. A nice enough guy who decided that I wasn't as bad a prep as possible. He actually said to my face, "You're not so bad for a rich kid." I just decided to take it as a compliment.

We sat down at a table with a couple of his friends. He introduced me to them, but I wasn't paying attention. The guys were nice enough, but the girls' flirting was becoming increasingly annoying. I turned my head from the table and my eyes immediately fell on a table across the cafeteria, with five absolutely gorgeous people. (A/N, I'm not going to describe them, you guys know them well enough!)

"Who are they?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh," said Mike. "Those are the Cullen's. Their all adopted and their Dad is the head surgeon at the hospital. They're all together, too. Except for one. No one really talks to them. They stick to themselves."

They were all beautiful, but only one caught my eye. She had long, wavy brown hair and she was just absolutely gorgeous! _'Don't just sit here!_' I was arguing in my mind. _'Go and talk to her!' _ I needed to clear one thing with Mike, first. "Hey, Mike, what are their names?"

"Well, the short one with spiky hair is Alice. The one with long blonde hair is Rosalie. The guy with blond hair is Jasper, and the really big guy is Emmet. Emmett and Rosalie are together, and so are Jasper and Alice." Yes! So the one I liked was single!

"What about the other one? With long wavy brown hair? Who is she? Is she going out with anybody?" I didn't bother to hide the excitement in my voice.

Mike looked at me strangely. "No, that's Bella, and she doesn't go out with anyone. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to go talk to her!" That was it. There was no turning back now.

Mike looked surprised, and somewhat scared. "They really don't like company. I mean, they've only sat with each other for two years. I wouldn't disturb the peace. Really."

"Well, Mike," I answered. "I think that I should be friendly to everyone here. It's no fun making enemies on my first day. I mean, what do I have to lose?" Before he could protest anymore, I got up and started walking towards them.

As I got closer, several things happened at once. I saw the blond haired boy, Jasper, I think was his name, look over at his sister Alice, who seemed to be deep in thought. She motioned to the big guy, Emmett, and he grabbed Bella by the elbow and started escorting her out of the cafeteria. _Well that was weird.'_I thought to myself. I kept walking towards the rest of them, although my spirits were a little down after the girl I liked just up and walked away.

I was about to say something, but the pixie-like girl cut me off. "I'm sorry," she said. "We really have to go. Family Emergency. But please, do feel free to talk to us when we return!" she said cheerily. _That was even weirder, if that's even possible! _For awhile I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then I just went back to my table where everyone was sitting.

They tried to ask me questions, but I ignored them. Something about them was strange. Why would they only keep to themselves, when they could easily have been the most popular kids in school? Something was going on, and I was determined to find out what it was. After all, who knows what could happen?

**A/N alright, so what'd you think? I don't particularly like this chapter, and chapter one could have been different, but you guys seem to like it. SO tell me! Like it, hate it, love it, loathe it, I DON'T MIND! Just click the review button and let me know. I'm open to criticism. Come on! You know you want to!**

**Click the button! Click it!**

**m**


	3. Complicated

**Chapter 3-Complicated**

**A/N Okay, sorry for the long wait, but I have had terrible writer's block for who knows how long! Fortunately, for my faithful readers, work was slow today, so as I was folding shirts, I got inspired! **

**Also, I would just like to say that no, Edward is not a narcissistic jerk, or a prep. His parents are just very wealthy and he doesn't like people using him for that, so he is slightly bitter. Don't worry, He'll get over it when he realizes he has actual friends who like him for him, and not just the money.**

**Also, shout-out to all my reviewers, young and old, I love you guys! I would be nowhere without you! But, unfortunately, my computer is weird like that, and I can't figure out how to get the names of my reviewers in here, and when I type them in, it keeps correcting them, and they won't stay how I typed them, so I'm sorry! But I owe you guys everything!**

**Before the chapter, the always necessary, disclaimer(s)…**

**Disclaimer #1: As much as I wish I was the genius who thought of Twilight, all the glory goes to Stephenie Meyer. sigh**

**Disclaimer #2: The titles of my story and it's chapters belong to Avril Lavigne. Look her up, you know you want to!**

**Disclaimer #3: The Phantom of the Opera was originally written by Gaston Leroux, and the AMAZING music and lyrics belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. Musical genius!!**

**Disclaimer #4: Romeo and Juliet belongs to William Shakespeare. Duh!**

**Wow, that was really long…does anybody ever read this? Oh, well, without further ado…whoop-doodly-dee..here's CHAPTER THREE!!**

Alice's POV

It had been five hours since Bella left for Tanya's clan in Denali. Carlisle was at work, Esme was reading a book, Emmett and Rosalie were somewhere, doing who-knows-what, and Jasper and I were watching my favorite movie, The Phantom of the Opera. It was at my 

favorite scene, too, All I ask of You. I mean, seriously, a proposal in song? How much more romantic could you get?

This song had special memories for me, also. Jasper and I were watching this movie together once, and he gave me the most passionate kiss ever. **(A/N. I'm just making this up…bear with me!) **As I was watching the climax of the song, my vision began to fuzz out of focus, then back into focus. When my sight was clear again, I was still looking at two people kissing, but it wasn't Christine and Raoul on a snow covered roof of a Paris opera house. Actually, I wasn't exactly sure who it was. It was just two figures melded together to look like one, they were that close, in the middle of a street. It was raining really hard and their backs were to me. They just stood there in the rain, kissing, without a care in the world. _Wow,_ I thought to myself, _they must really love each other_.

I thought it was the sweetest thing in the world…until I saw the two people kissing. I gasped in shock. It was Bella!? And Edward?! I was so in shock, I almost missed what Edward said to Bella next. He leaned down close to her face and whispered quietly in her ear. "I love you."

I gave a small squeak. Before I could see Bella's reaction, though, my vision started to fuzz out of focus, then back into focus again, but instead, I was looking at Christine and Raoul. They had just realized that everybody would be looking for Christine and were going back into the Opera House. I paused the movie to think about what had just happened.

Jasper looked at me quizzically. "What was in your vision this time?" he asked. My whole family was able to tell when I had a vision by now. Apparently, my eyes glazed over and I was totally oblivious to what was going on around me.

"Well, I saw Edward and Bella making out, in the middle of a street as it was raining, and when they stopped, Edward told her he loved her. I didn't get to see Bella's reaction, though." I said thoughtfully. This was so weird. Bella hated this guy. Every time she was around him, she felt like killing him. I shuddered, remembering how she was planning on killing Edward.

Jasper looked at me skeptically. "Seriously? Those two? Man, I never saw that coming!" He chuckled as he said this.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. I thought it was sweet that he loved her, and yet, also kind of creepy.

"Well, think about it Alice. I hate to be all ed-ju-me-cated, **(A/N Oddly enough, I use this word in daily conversation!)** but it's kind of like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Star-crossed lovers? They are meant for each other, but they are also enemies. I mean, Romeo comes from the Montague's, Juliet comes from the Capulet's…Edward's a human, Bella's a vampire…what? You don't find that funny in a way?"

I thought about it for a second. "I guess," I began slowly, "but I'd rather not have them end up like that. I mean, he thinks she's dead, he poisons himself, she's not dead, then she stabs a knife through her gut! I want to see them live together, not die together!"

"Whoa, Alice, calm down sweetie." Jasper whispered, calming down my nerves. I love how he has that effect on me. "Relax, everything will be fine."

"If you say so," I mumbled, climbing into his lap and resting my head on his chest.

"Come on, let's finish the movie. Your favorite scene is up next." He said, pressing the play button on the remote.

"You're right, Jasper." I said quietly, thinking. "I shouldn't worry about this. Things will happen as they are meant to happen. I shouldn't tempt fate." He just laughed and I turned my attention back to the movie. "Oh, don't forget, remind me to pick up Bella's work from her history class."

"Mhhhm…" was the only response I got from Jasper. He was right. I really should stop making everything so complicated.

The Next Day

EPOV

As I got into my Volvo, I thought about what had happened at lunch yesterday. It was so weird. What could I have done that would have made not only her, but her whole family act like that? I mean, did she just think I was a prep, and she couldn't stand preps? Or did I just smell bad? **(A/N If only he knew…wink)** All I could say was, Bella Cullen was one mystery I was intent on solving.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and grabbed my books. I scanned the parking lot, hoping to maybe find them, or at least their Sebring. That way, I would know they were here. As my eyes combed through the parking lot, I finally found their car. All of them were there, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and…wait, where was Bella? I looked again. 

Maybe I just hadn't seen her. I blinked a couple of times and then looked again. Nope. No Bella. Just her family. Maybe she was just gone for the morning because of a doctor's appointment? Or she could be sick today? I brought my attention back to the Cullen's. They seemed to be in a huddle, whispering too fast for anyone to hear. The REALLY weird part? They kept looking at me as they were whispering.

I shrugged it off. I didn't want to spend my morning thinking about their family. Or Bella. Or how gorgeous she was. STOP IT! I internally yelled at myself. I was right, or at least, half of me was. I shouldn't be spending time thinking about some girl who isn't even interested in me. But then, maybe my other half was right. Maybe I should get up the courage to go and talk to this girl. You never know. She could be into you.

_Fat chance_, my one half said. _The odds of her being interested in you?_

**But you are devastatingly handsome**, my other half said. 'Why thank you,' I thought to myself.

_Oh please!_ my other half came barging in again. _You're not that good-looking!_

**Well, I personally**- my other half started. That is, before I made a face and shook the voices out of my head. I should probably name them, just to keep track. I mean, I always talked to myself; it would just make more sense to name the voices in my head**. (A/N I might have a contest to see who can come up with the best names for Edward's "voices." They will definitely play an important part in the story. He's going to be debating with himself a lot over Bella.)**

Voices? Wasn't that one of the first signs of insanity? There was no way I was going insane. But could I? I stopped debating with myself and brought myself back to the present.

I looked up to see the pixie-like Cullen walking towards me. Alice was her name, right? Oh, well. It didn't matter if I knew her name, because she reintroduced herself to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. You're Edward, right?" she asked. She seemed pretty excited. She was practically bouncing around in her shoes.

"Uh…yeah, I'm Edward." I said a little cautiously. I was confused. Why was she talking to me? Not to sound like a jerk, I was just curious. "So…um…what's up?" I offered pathetically. I really wanted to know why she was talking to me instead of her family. Didn't the Cullen's only talk to their family? At least, that's what Mike told me.

"Oh, nothing!" She said, proving that something WAS up. "Why don't you sit with us at lunch? We _really_ want to get to know you." she said. Was it just me, or was there a double meaning hidden in her words?

"Uh…sure?" I said a little hesitantly. I was at a loss for words. What else do you say when the most secluded and gorgeous kids in school ask you to sit with them at lunch?

"YAY!" she squealed…_again_. What was with this girl? She sounded like a fangirl who just saw a picture of Robert Pattinson without his shirt on. **(A/N if only, if only…)** "See you then, Edward!" she called over her shoulder as she skipped, yes, skipped, off to her class. I don't think I had ever seen anyone with that much energy, and I don't think I will ever see anyone with that much energy ever again.

I sighed as I started walking out of the parking lot and into the school. It was going to be a long morning.

**Short chapter, I know. But tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? I want to know! Just tell me in a review! And tell me what you think about the idea for Edward's voices. And no, I'm not going to get rid of them, so if you suggest that, you won't get a cookie for reviewing. Alright now click the purpl-y--blue-ish button…you know you want to!**

**m**


	4. Tomorrow

**Chapter 4-Tomorrow**

**Let's just get the technical stuff out of the way…**

**Disclaimer #1: As much as I wish, I ma not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own these characters. **

**Disclaimer #2: Again, all the titles of the chapter and the title of the story belongs to the musical genius, Avril Lavigne. Look her up, you won't regret it!**

**You guys are awesome! I got so many reviews! I was so happppppy!! Considering that chapter was mostly a filler. Alright, I'm sorry for not putting it up yesterday. I was going to do it after work, but then we went out to diner and then caught up with some family friends, so I didn't get home until 1 am, and I was sooo tired! But here it is now, the lunch scene!! It's a slow chapter, but very necessary, so bear with me!**

**Okay, so just one more little thing before I begin, although these are the names of songs for chapter titles, it doesn't mean they fit the story. I just like the way it makes me use my creativity to get them to fit desired song title. So if you listen to these songs while reading the chapter, you'll probably get confused. Just wanted to clear the air. Alright, sooo, whoop-doodly-door…here's chapter four!!**

Edward's POV

The morning seemed to go on forever. It was almost like the last fifteen minutes of class, when you're just looking at the clock, waiting for the bell, except it was like that _all_ day. Not to mention I still had to ignore Jessica and Lauren. And trust me; it's harder than it looks. No matter how many times you say that you _don't_ want a girlfriend, they won't take 'no' for an answer! It was so frustrating.

Fortunately, lunch came along, although it took longer than desired. As I was walking into the lunch room, Lauren was rambling on about something useless, I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the Cullen's table. Bella still wasn't there. So that rules out doctor's appointment. I wonder where she is?

I was shaken out of my train of thought by Lauren calling my name.

"Edward? Hello? Hellloooooo??" she asked while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, sorry Lauren. You were saying?" I asked politely. As much as I hated her, my parents always taught me to be gentleman.

"I was asking why you were staring at the Cullen table." She stated, with a hint of something in her voice. Annoyance and jealousy is what it seemed like to me.

"Oh, well I was just wondering where Bella was," and if there invitation to sit with them still stands. I left the last part out, though.

"Why? I mean, it's not like she's important or anything!" she snapped. Wow, this girl was _really _getting on my nerves.

I was about to say something back, when Alice cut me off. Funny, I don't remember her walking over here. **(A/N hint,hint!) **

"Edward! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you," she said politely. I shot her a grateful look. She could easily get me out of this situation with Lauren.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Edward and I were having a conversation," she sneered. Lauren tried to give her a nasty glare, but she just ended up scrunching up her face awkwardly, which almost made me laugh. Fortunately, I was able to compose myself.

"Actually, Lauren, I'm eating lunch with them today. But I'll see you later, okay?" Before she had a chance to respond, I quickly followed Alice over to their table. I didn't bother to get a lunch, for they already had plenty of food on their table and they weren't eating any of it. Weird. I shook it off. They were nice people and that was all that mattered.

As I stood there awkwardly, not sure if I should sit down, Alice introduced me to her family. "Edward, this is Emmett," she said as she pointed to the big burly guy. I nodded in his direction, and he nodded back, with a slight smile on his face. I guess that meant that he accepted me. "And this is his girlfriend, Rosalie," She said, pointing to the super-model blonde. I waved and smiled, and she nodded her head in response, her mouth set in a thin line. _She could've been nicer, _I thought to myself. "and this is Jasper!" she finished. He gave me a nod and a slight smile. I returned the gesture, not completely sure of what to do.

"Relax, Edward," Jasper cut in. "Please, have a seat." _Well, he seems a lot nicer now that he is talking,_ I thought to myself. As I sat down, I silently thanked him. My unease was making me nervous. I guess anybody could feel it radiating off of me.

As we all sat there, I just grabbed and apple and started eating. I noticed that no one else was. Weird, considering the fact that they had bought a lot of food. As I ate, I felt their eyes boring into my skull. I didn't get it. What was so fascinating about me?

I desperately wanted to ask them about Bella. Where was she? When will she be back? Is she okay? Why did she act so weird the other day? All these thoughts ran through my head. _What is wrong with you, Edward? Get a grip! _I scolded myself.

**Oh, lay off! He can't help it if he finds this girl fascinating!**

_He doesn't find her fascinating; she's just different because she's not drooling all over him. Right Edward? Right? Hellloooo? Are you there?_

**You dolt! Don't you realize he's thinking! We shouldn't interrupt him.**

I tuned out the voices in my head. What was it? My subconscious talking to me? They were getting even worse. It had all happened when I came here on my first day, but everything escalated after the first time I saw Bella.

Bella.

Just her name sent shivers down my spine. I thought back to when I was thinking in my head, trying to get some answers. Was I fascinated with her? That was the understatement of the century. Fascinated was only a fraction of the feelings I had for her. But I didn't get it. She was just like all the other girls.

**No she isn't.**

I shook that voice from my head, even though I knew he was right. She wasn't like the other girls. She didn't drool all over me, I don't even know if she had any interest in me. But she was different from the girls in another way. I mean, all the other girls were just…there. That was the only way to put it. I mean, sure they were pretty, but they were also morons. Well, not all of them, but it was hard to keep a conversation going with them. I mean, all they did was either stumble over their words, or shove their tongues down my throat. Of course, I had tried to never let it get that far, but sometimes I was unsuccessful. Of course, I was always able to get rid of them soon enough, and trust me, that was the last time I ever talked to that particular girl.

I don't know what it was about me, but girls were always attracted to me. I never understood it, so I just let it go.

As I sat there, deep in my thoughts, I looked at the rest of the Cullen's. Alice looked normal enough, smiling and humming a song to herself, while the rest of her family looked confused and frustrated. It was as if there was something they were all trying to figure 

out, but there was one missing piece. As I tried to comprehend why they looked so frustrated, I looked around the cafeteria. It was almost empty.

"Crap! I'm going to be late for class!" I exclaimed in a rushed voice.

As I got up to go, Alice stopped me. "Don't worry Edward. Your teachers going to be late, so you won't get in trouble."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! Thanks, Ali…." I let my voice trail off. Something had just dawned on me. "Wait a minute," I said as I turned around to face her. I looked her dead in the eye. "How did you know that?" I asked suspiciously. I saw her look to her family, whose faces went from ease, to panic in a split-second. What was going on?

"Never mind that, you'll find out soon enough. Now go, before you're really late for class!" she said, changing the subject quickly. I turned around to walk off, trying to forget about it, when Alice spoke again, "Edward?" she said hesitantly. I turned around. You're sitting with us tomorrow, right?" she asked. I merely nodded my head, dumbfounded.

This was so weird. As confused as I was, I knew one thing was for certain: The Cullen's were a mystery, one that I planned on solving, no matter how long it took me. After all, tomorrow is a different day, right? (**A/N Yeah, that is actually a line form the song tomorrow. I had a hard time picking a song for this one!)**

**A/N Soooo…what did you think? I know, a filler chapter, but it was absolutely necessary to the plot. This was kind of like a trial period for the Cullen's. The next time he sits with them will be more fun. And Bella will be back soon! I think she'll be back in three chapters, at the most. Anyways, I bet I know what you wanna do right now? You wanna push the periwinkle (Thanks twilightxxfanxx1994!) button and send me a review…you know you want to! m**


	5. My World

**Chapter 5-My World**

**A/N OMC!! You guys are amazing! I got so many new reviewers and alerts and faves after those last two chapters! You guys put tears in my eyes! I love you all, and owe you EVERYTHING! **

**Disclaimer #1: If I were Stephenie Meyer, Edward would be all mine. Unfortunately, he is not, and I am not. sigh**

**Disclaimer #2: Chapter titles and the title of this story all come from the songs of Avril Lavigne.**

**Disclaimer #3: I don't own the Patriot. Neither the movie script or a copy of the movie. Sorry.**

**Wow, short author's note for once. Anyways, whoop-doodly-dive…here's chapter five!**

EPOV

I walked ahead to my class, leaving the Cullen's behind me. How did she know that? More importantly, how COULD she know that? That was just another mystery that I had to add to The Cullen File.

I walked into class a little bit after the bell rang and immediately looked towards the teacher's desk. Sure enough, he wasn't there. That was just a little too freaky for me. So I sat down in my normal seat and put my books under my chair. **(A/N They have lab desks. This was the only way it could work, so, once again, bear with me!) **Then I remembered that no one sat next to me, so I put them on the desk. I wonder if there was just an uneven number of kids in the class. I forgot about it though. It wasn't important.

As I sat there quietly, absorbed in my thoughts, I noticed that the rest of the class had switched their seats around since the teacher wasn't here yet. The only thing that brought my attention to this was the fact that Jessica Stanley began tapping my arm, begging for my attention. I reluctantly turned my head to face her.

"Hello, Jessica," I said, in a bored voice.

"Hi, Eddie," she said flirtatiously, while trying bat her eyelashes. Her voice ended up sounding nasally, and it looked like she had a twitch in her eye. Gross.

"Actually, I prefer Edward," I corrected her. Why couldn't people understand that I like my name? It was pretty frustrating.

She began laughing a loud and obnoxious laugh, making the whole class look over at us. "Oh, Edward, you're SO funny!" she squealed. I winced as she said it. Her voice was pretty high, and with that squeal, I was surprised my eardrums didn't burst.

"Okay, then," I replied, turning away from her. I was not in the mood to talk to her. I had more important things on my mind.

"Edward, wait!" I turned my head to her, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Jessica?" I asked in an irritated voice. Why couldn't she leave me alone!

"Well… uh… you see, I…" her voice trailed off and she looked down at the floor. What was going on?

"Just spit it out, Jessica!" I said in a harsh voice. I couldn't help it if she kept pushing my buttons!

"WouldyouliketogooutwithmeonFriday?" (Would you like to go out with me on Friday?) She asked in one breath. I almost didn't catch it, she spoke so fast! As soon as I figured it out, I realized I was in trouble.

"Oh," I said, floundering at a loss for words. What was I going to say? "That's, uh…really nice of you, Jessica, but I'm just not that interested?" I said it with so much uncertainty that it came out like a question.

"Oh, so you don't like me right now?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," I admitted kind of sheepishly.

"YAY!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked. Did I miss something? Hadn't I just rejected her?

"Well, you said you don't like me now. That doesn't mean you won't like me in time for the girl's choice dance!" Oh, crap! What was I going to do now?

"Jessica, I-," I began, but then the teacher came in with a large out dated television and VCR.

"I'll see you later!" she said while she gave me a small wave. Was that supposed to be cute? It was more like sickening.

"All right class, settle down and go back into your seats." He said as he grabbed a movie from his desk. "Since we have been studying the Revolutionary War and have almost finished the unit, I have decided to let you guys watch the war based movie, The Patriot."

You could hear whispered "yes's!" all throughout the class. When I had come into class yesterday, they were doing a review on what they had learned. I paid attention and took notes, even though I had already studied this at my old school and had actually moved on to the Civil War. I had also already seen The Patriot many times; it was a favorite between me and my parents.

As the movie turned on, I let my thoughts wander from the Revolutionary War violence and let them slip into my world. That's when the Cullen's invaded my thoughts.

How did Alice know my teacher would be late? How was that possible? I had never heard of anything like that. I mean, of course there were mediums, and psychics, and clairvoyants, but that was just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, right?

**Wrong. There's something more to that family than you're giving them credit for.**

_Like what? Please, anybody could guess that his teacher was going to be late. For all we know, she could've made him late herself!_

**But we don't know, so she could be some kind of medium. OOOH! Maybe she sees dead people! Like that little kid from The Sixth Sense! I love that movie!**

_Really? Me too!_

**Shut. Up!**

_No, I'm serious! M. Night Shyamalan is the greatest!_

**I know, right? Wow, I never thought we'd actually agree on something!**

_Well, except on the fact that we often agree to disagree._

**True. Very true. **

_Hey, maybe we should go see one of his movies sometime? We'll rent it from Blockbuster, make some popcorn. We're going to have a great time._

We? What's with the 'we' stuff. You're just thoughts in my head! For all I know, you could be actual signs of insanity!

Crap. Why did I just admit that? Great guys, you made me lose my train of thought. Now, what I was saying? Or, thinking, I guess. Right, Alice!

Well, there is a chance that she is a psychic…I guess. But that doesn't explain the other things. Why are they always secluded from everybody else? Why did they have a sudden family emergency? And most importantly, where is Bella?

There was only one way to find out the truth. I had to confront them.

I lost control of my thoughts and let myself get absorbed in the movie. This movie never ceased to amaze me. I loved the whole plot. The father fighting in the war, avenging his son's death, and all that good gruesome stuff. I was absolutely in love with it. WE had gotten about a third of the way through the movie and there were ten minutes left to class. The teacher turned off the television and let us talk until the bell rang. All I really did was sit there and gather my scattered books. I heard the door open behind me, but didn't pay any attention. I only looked up when I heard a high musical voice ask the teacher, "Excuse me, may I have Isabella Cullen's class work for the day? She was absent because she didn't feel well. Stomach flu. She'll probably be out for the rest of the week."

I looked up and saw Alice talking to the teacher. So Bella wasn't going to be here for the rest of the week. I don't know if it was premonition or just me being paranoid, but something told me it wasn't the stomach flu that was keeping her from school.

"Oh, well that's too bad for Ms. Cullen," began the teacher. "Fortunately for her, we watched a movie in class today, so there will be no work for her. Tell her I wish she gets better."

"Absolutely, and thank you so much," replied Alice. As she turned to walk back out the door she came in, she saw me and said as she passed, "Hey Edward." But then, she stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her face looked ashen, almost as if she realized something was horribly wrong. "Edward?" she asked, her voice so quiet I could barely hear her.

I was surprised, but replied nonetheless, "Yeah, Alice, it's me."

She still looked like she was trying to figure something out. "D-does anyone sit next to you?" Wait, did she just stutter? Why? And why did she want to know who sat next to me?

"Well, uh, no. Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" What was going on? She never hesitated. It was almost as if she knew what was going to happen even before…wait, did 

that mean she WAS psychic? I pulled myself out of my thoughts and brought myself back to the conversation.

In the time I made my maybe-discovery, it seemed as if she had composed herself. "Oh, no reason," she seemed to just brush it off as if seconds ago she hadn't been terrified…for what? Or was it of what? "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. You're sitting with us again, right?"

"Definitely," I answered her question without hesitation.

"Great, just double-checking!" Now she seemed absolutely normal. "Bye, Edward!"

She called over her shoulder as she skipped out of the classroom.

Oh, yeah, I was definitely sitting with them tomorrow. No doubt about that. For tomorrow was when I was going to confront them. I got up out of my chair mechanically when the bell rang, walking slowly to my next class. I would confront them tomorrow at lunch, no matter what.

**A/N Guys! Please don't kill me! I know I promised this chapter on Sunday and I'm four days late, but I had hug writer's block and I am not completely happy with the way this chapter turned out, but I drafted the help of my best friend, she's like my sister, and she helped me write this whole thing. I owe her a lot, so shout-out to Nina! (LOL) Don't ask, but again, I'm so sorry! This time, I promise I won't procrastinate on writing my chapter! **

**I know you probably are really mad at me right now, but you don't have to review if you don't want to. It would make me happy if you did though!**

**Oh, and last chance to submit your suggestions for the nmames of Edward's voices! I'm going to put up the poll soon, so hurry!**

**M**


	6. Fall To Pieces

**Chapter 6-Untitled**

**A/N Disclaimer #1: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I only own Uncle Stan, Aunt Trish, Debbie, Mikey, and Jeff. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer #2: Chapter titles and the story title all come from the songs of Avril Lavigne. I don't own those either tear**

**I love you guys! You're amazing! I especially love you for putting up with me and my random postings. I had written half this chapter, then I couldn't think of anything, then I thought of my family, who are a lot of fun, so I put them in my story, and I just kept going! But its 11:37, and that is semi-late for me, so you're lucky! I wasn't expecting it to be this long, but it's seven pages! Again, Lucky! So, here it is!**

As I drove home that day, I thought back to what had happened at the end of History. What had been wrong with Alice? Why did the fact that I sitting in my seat worry her so much? I didn't get it at all. All I got was that tomorrow I would confront her about it. I am not sure how I'm going to do it, or even if they'll answer my questions, but I have to do it.

I pulled into the driveway behind the house; I couldn't help marveling at it. How could it be so big? I mean, sure, it may look small on the outside, but it was huge on the inside! I still didn't understand why we needed that much space when it was just the three of us, but my parents had a lot of friends and always wanted them to visit. I didn't mind, it was pretty cool to yell to the house in dead silence and hear an echo. **(A/N Okay, probably not, but I thought why not give it some comic relief?)**

I got out of the car and grabbed my bag as I started to make my way inside. I noticed my dad was in the garage. 'Probably working on his car or something,' I thought to myself.

Just then, he looked up and said, "Hey, Edward! Come here for a second. I need your help with this."

"Sure dad!" I replied. I walked over to the garage and dropped my backpack on a workbench. "What is it?"

"I can't seem to get this engine to work. Can you take a look at it for me?"

"No problem," I replied as I rolled up my sleeves and looked under the hood of my dad's car. I had always loved cars, so as I grew up, it only seemed natural that I took to fixing them. A quick look was all I needed to diagnose the problem. I quickly clicked together a few wires and twisted some knobs. I took a step back and wiped the grease off my hands 

onto a rag. "Try it now," I yelled to my dad. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred beautifully.

"Yes! Haha! That's my boy!" shouted my father with pride. He loved the fact that I loved cars. It was common ground between us. "So how was school today?" he asked, shutting off the car and closing the hood.

'Well, there is this girl I have a huge crush on, she suddenly disappeared from school, and I think her sister is a psychic.' "Oh, you know same old, same old." I answered. No way could I give him the _actual _truth.

"That's good son, I'm glad you're making friends," he encouraged. Then he turned back to his tool box, allowing me to go inside. I picked up my backpack from where I left it on the workbench and walked inside. I ambled into the kitchen where my mom was making dinner.

"Hello, Edward!" she chirped cheerily.

I went over and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before grabbing some grapes from the fridge. "Hey mom," I said nonchalantly.

"How was school?" she asked, curiosity evident in her voice. I sighed. Moms will be moms.

"You know, boring school stuff. Nothing special." I had to be careful around mom. Somehow, she always knew what was going on, even when I wouldn't tell her anything.

"Are you making any friends?" she asked.

"Uhh…yeah, I guess," There that was a good enough answer that wouldn't give too much away.

"Oh, okay. No one specific you would like to tell me about?" What was she getting at?

"Uh, not really." Was it possible she could know about the Cullen's?

"Well, dinner will be ready at six." Was she _dropping,_ the_ subject_? She NEVER drops a subject!

"Who are you and what have you done with my mom?" I asked, my voice filled with burning curiosity.

"What do you mean, Eddie-Poo?"

"Well, you just let the subject drop, and you never let it drop and-HEY! You called me Eddie-Poo!"

"Relax sweetie, I'll stop calling you Eddie-Poo. And trust me, the worst is yet to come you're going to be receiving the Spanish Inquisition at dinner tonight."

"Why is that?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, you're cousins are in town so I invited them to stay for dinner."

"Wait, you mean Jeff and Debbie and Mikey?" I loved those guys!

"Yes, and your Aunt Trish and Uncle Stan, too. They may even be spending the week here."

"YES!" I yelled, pumping my fists in the air.

"Well, someone's excited! Just make sure to finish any homework you have before dinner."

"Sure thing, mom!" I yelled back. I was already halfway up to my room. I had the little alcove thing on the uppermost floor. It was almost secluded from the rest of the house, which is what I liked most about it.

I dropped my back pack on my floor and went to my laptop on my desk. I had some homework today, but was able to finish it during spare class time and lunch. I swear, this was supposed to be challenging?

I went to check my e-mail first. I had several from my friends back in Chicago, All of them saying how the school year wouldn't be the same without me. I e-mailed them all back, telling them how much I missed them. I really loved those guys. We had all been best friends since before pre-school. We had all lived in the same neighborhood and had all gotten along so well.

After I had read and responded to all my e-mails, I grabbed my iPod and turned it on. I scrolled through the cover flow and chose to listen to The Dave Matthews Band. **(A/N If you have a problem with them, too bad. I am not sure what kind of music guys like, but I know my brother likes them. They aren't that bad!) **I went out onto my balcony and looked out over the forest. It was beautiful. I mean, sure, some people might find being surrounded by nothing but green creepy, but I thought it was gorgeous. I mean, for as much as I had hated Forks in the beginning, I had to admit, I was growing fond of the constant rain that lulled me to sleep at night. I looked to the west and saw that the sun was closing in towards the ground, slowly, causing the sky to take on an orange tint. It 

would still be at least two hours before it set, but it was comforting. Surprisingly, after school, the sky had cleared up, revealing a little bit of the sun. I was glad to see the sun. One can only go so long without any sunshine.

The music on my ears stopped, and I noticed that I had finished listening to the songs on the first CD. Wow, it was that late already? That CD was almost an hour long (it was a live concert version). I went back into my room and put my iPod in its dock and restarted the CD. Now all I needed was something to pass the time.

Homework? Didn't have any.

Read a book? I had already read everything on my shelf, twice.

Play some video games? I had already beaten every level in every game I had for my Playstation 3, so what was the point?

Clean my room? Come on, I'm not _that_ desperate.

I sighed. Sometimes, being an only child could really suck.

All of a sudden, the sound of car doors slamming broke me out of my thoughts. I went back onto the balcony and saw my cousins, Jeff, Debbie, and Mike getting out of car with tons of food. Most likely, desserts. I wonder where my Aunt Trish and Uncle Stan were. They probably came in another car, they hate driving fast, and all of us grandkids did. I guess it was just genetics? That most likely they'd arrive in a half hour, come in the door, greet me and my parents, and then lecture their kids about speeding…_again._ When would they understand that we are amazing drivers and nothing will ever happen?

I ran back into my room, turning off my iPod and jumping over my forgotten backpack along the way. I sprinted down the stairs, eager to see them again. It was always fun when they were around. Let's just put it this way, ever since Mike's, the youngest, 21st birthday, Happy Hour just got better and better.

I slowed down in stood in the entryway to the kitchen and saw that my dad had managed to drag himself out of the garage behind the house and take a shower before they had arrived. He and my mom were hugging the kids, glad that they were here.

"So where's our Eddie?" asked Mikey. I motioned to my parents to not tell my cousins I was standing in the doorway. "I want to wrestle him again! Last Thanksgiving was not fair."

That was my cue. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!" I yelled as I ran into the room. He barely had enough time to turn around, much less react and defend himself, before we were wrestling on the ground. In the end, I had him pinned on the floor beneath me. Sure, he was older by five years, but I had always been stronger,

"Not fair!" he whined (like a baby, I might add). "That was a sneak attack! Against the rules! PENALTY! PENALTY!"

I, along with my cousins and my parents began laughing uncontrollably. I finally had managed to stop long enough to remind him, "Dude, you know as well as I do the only rule is there are no rules! And this coming from the one in the family who wants to join the Marines!" After that, he just pouted and picked himself up off the floor. I hadn't realized that in all the hilarity I had fallen off and had somehow rolled under the kitchen table. Weird.

"Hey Jeff, how's it going?" I asked as I got up off the floor and dusted myself off.

"Everything's good, Edward, how about you?"

"I'm fine," I answered him as I walked over to give my cousin Debbie a hug. "How are you Deb? And by how are you, I mean 'did you bring any of your pumpkin cremebrulee?'"

"I'm FINE, Edward, thanks for asking. And not only that, but I also brought white trash, and my mom is bringing cupcakes." She answered.

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fists in the air. My cousin was an amazing cook. Her white trash was so good. It was just M&M's, chex mix, cheerios, peanuts, and some other really good sweet stuff mixed together with white chocolate. It was so good! And her mom's cupcakes were so rich and sweet, you could only have one, or else you would get sick. They were so delicious though!

"So where are my good old Aunt Trish and Uncle Stan? Traveling slowly in the other car, I presume?" I guessed.

"How did you know?" answered Jeff, his voice filled with sarcasm. All the adults in the family hated driving fast, so they always took another car.

"Lucky guess!" I chuckled.

"Edward, dinner isn't going to be ready for another hour. Why don't you go show your cousins their rooms?" suggested my mother, code for, get out of here because you're 

disrupting my peace and quiet. I couldn't blame her, me and my cousins could be very loud sometimes.

"Will do, mom!" I called, for I was already in the hall, carrying two bags belonging to Mike and Jeff. They were walking along behind me, carrying one of Debbie's impossibly heavy bags each, while she was behind them carrying one of her own, although it seemed she was having no trouble at all.

"Sheesh, Deb. How much stuff can you have?" whined Mikey. Wow, and he wanted to go into the Marines?

"Seriously, we're only here for a week," supported Jeff. I could hear him grunt audibly as he came onto a landing and started climbing up more stairs.

"Well, it's not like I over packed! I need all these things!" she defended herself. We all knew what was coming; a pointless and annoying rant from Debbie which included her excessive packing habits and the often and annoying use of the phrase, 'you see.'

"Really, Deb? Do tell," I encouraged her to go on. Jeff and Mike gave me death glares, but this was going to be way too fun.

"Well, you see, Jeff is holding all my shoes. I have a different pair for each outfit I have packed, and Mike is holding all the outfits. So you see, I need to have an outfit for every day, and a backup outfit for each of those, and a bunch of clothes ranging from warm weather to cold weather, and backup clothes for those. So you see, really, all this stuff is necessary."

"UGH!" was the only response Deb got from Mike and Jeff. I laughed inwardly to myself. I had forgotten how entertaining my cousins could be. And they hadn't even started drinking yet!

I had just one more trick up my sleeve. "So Debbie, if they're carrying your clothes and shoes, what are you carrying?" I glanced at Jeff and Mike and the phrase, 'if looks could kill,' came to mind. I just waited for what was next.

"Make-up and jewelry, duh!" she scoffed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You see, since each outfit-," I cut her off before she could continue anymore.

"First stop, Deb's room!" I called, opening the door to the first guest room. Jeff and Mike went in first, dropping her bags on the ground and falling onto the bed, exhaustion written all over their faces.

Deb came walking in gracefully, setting her bag on top of the dresser. "You guys are such wimps!" she informed them.

They were about to protest, but I interrupted them. "Let's get you guys to your room so we can talk. We'll meet back in Deb's room."

I turned to leave the room and heard the bed springs creak as they got up and followed me. I led them down the hall of the second floor, to two rooms opposite each other. "Your choice," I informed them, Jeff took his bag from my left hand and went into the left room, while Mikey took his bag from my right-hand and went into the right room. I shrugged my shoulders. That was easy enough. I walked back into Deb's room and saw she had already unpacked and was sitting on her bed reading a fashion magazine.

She looked up as I walked in and said, "So, sit down already! I want to talk to you."

"Not without us," added Mike, followed by Jeff.

"You guys are done unpacking already?" I asked.

"Well yeah, we only brought a couple of shirts and pants, and we just stuffed them in the drawers like we do at home. So we're good!" Jeff confirmed my suspicions. Although I was still a teenage boy, I had to have my room clean. I couldn't live in dirt. My cousins, on the other hand, were perfectly fine with it.

"What do you mean, 'already' Edward? I was done way before them and everything in my drawers are put away neatly." She informed us. I shot a bewildered glance over at the guys. They just shrugged their shoulders, the same bewilderment written across their faces. "What? I'm a really good packer, that's all." She stated, as if it was that common.

"Right," continued Jeff. Then he turned to me. "So Edward, who's the girl?"

What? Where did that come from? I could feel my brain crumbling, unsure how to answer. Do I tell them the truth? Or do I lie? More importantly, how did they find out?

Fortunately, I was saved, for at that very moment, I could hear my Aunt Trish and Uncle Stan slamming their car doors and walking inside. I got up, eager to take advantage of this opportunity. "Come on guys, your parents are here. They'll be excited to see me." I turned quickly out of the room and walked into the hall and down the steps. I couldn't let them see how much I liked this girl. I couldn't let my carefully built wall break down all around me. I couldn't expose them to the confusing mystery of Isabella Cullen. I couldn't fall to pieces. Not now.

**A/N So, what'd you think? I know kind of a cliffy, and a little annoying, but too bad. How do you like his cousins? I based them off real family members, but they are very loose fittings. Anyways, I owe a big thanks to my friend, Jinx, for helping me with this chapter. She's my only cure to writer's block. (Good thing she's my neighbor, huh?) I was also thinking about starting another story, maybe a small one-shot? I could easily add chapters to it if you wanted me to, though. It's actually based off a real-life event that happened to me, my friend Jinx, and my friend Bex. I'll put a summary on my profile. Oh! And I put up some pictures of cars and houses on my profile. Check 'me out before you review and out your comments in the review, or send me a PM! Wow, long author's note, I'll shut up now. Toodle-loo! **

**Oh! One more thing! FINAL CALL for names of Edard's voices. The poll will be up once I get the next chapter done and such. Look out for it!**

**And NAother! Sorry! It's really alte, andI just had a bowl of Ice Cream, so yeah, uhhh...REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**--M--**


	7. Run Away

**Chapter 7-Runaway**

**A/N **

**Disclaimer 1:Me. No. Own. Twilight.**

**Disclaimer 2: Title of my story and all its chapters belong to the musical genius Avril Lavigne.**

**Disclaimer 3: I do not own The Killers or their song Somebody Told Me**

**OMC!! Guys, I LOVE YOU! Now, whenever I get writer's block, I read over my reviews, and I swear, it makes my day, seeing how much you guys like my story. So I know this chapter took a little longer, and I have an excuse but its really long, so I'll skip that, but I made it extra long.so here it is! **

**EPOV**

All throughout dinner, I was in a stupor. How did they know there was a girl? I mean, I couldn't have been that obvious about it, right? Or maybe I had…

Well, when I thought about it, I had been kind of secluding myself these past couple days. I never did that. I was always hanging out with my family, talking, playing old cheesy board games, or even just reading with them after dinner. I was always a family-oriented guy. But I guess I was pretty obvious.

_You think genius?! If you had just forgotten about this girl, everything would be completely fine right now._

**Oh, would you lay off? You can't blame him for being obsessed with this girl. I mean, she's fascinating!**

_Oh, please! She's not that interesting! I mean, sure she has great looks, and is supposed to be really smart, but that is beside the point! The only reason Edward really wants her is because you always want what you can't have._

**And what is so bad about that?**

_He's setting himself up for disappointment that is what's bad about that!_

**So? Haven't you ever heard the phrase, "Shoot for the moon, if you miss, you'll land among the stars,"?**

_No, I haven't. Have you ever heard the phrase, "Aim low, and it doesn't hurt as much when you fall,"?_

**Now, come on! You just made that one up on the spot!**

_So what if I did? You know, you can't just go around-_

**I object! I-**

"SHUTUP!" I screamed at the voices in my head. Or so I thought. I looked down from the ceiling and saw everyone at the table staring at me. Had I just said that out loud?

"Edward, what was that about?" my mom asked, giving me a look that said please-don't-tell-me-you're-going-crazy.

"Oh, that, well, I was just saying…" Crap! I had to think of something! "…that we should all stop talking and finish dinner so I can have some of Deb's cremebrulee!" I scoffed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay then, its official, Eddie's gone nutso over this girl!" said a shirtless Mikey. The whole table, myself included, turned to stare at him.

Why did he say that? How did he know I was arguing about Bella? And more importantly, where did his shirt go? Wow, had I really been out of it so much that I missed the ever predictable food toss between Mike and Jeff?

"What?" he asked us. Apparently, we were supposed to know what was going on in that mental head of his. "It's obvious that he was talking to himself in his head, and he was thinking really hard about this girl, then he realized he should probably be paying attention to the dinner, but his mind kept talking about her, so he tried to yell at it to shutup in his head, but he was so out of it he didn't realize he was yelling it out loud, and, well, here we are!" he finished. "Can someone pass the salt?" he inquired casually.

That's when we burst out laughing. Mikey could be so random sometimes. In the back of my head, my mind was reeling though. This was my chance to change the topic, to get the limelight away from me.

"Does anybody remember the time Mikey was drawing the picture with Granny?" I began, knowing full well the rest of the family would finish the story by rotating their favorite parts around.

"He had all the dots on the page-" my mom and dad began

"And Granny asked him-" put in my Aunt Trish and Uncle Stan.

"She said, 'Mikey, is that rain?'," added Deb.

"And he said-" started Jeff, leaving the rest of the family to respond with…

"No! Bullets!" we all shouted, breaking out into more fits of hysterical laughter.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. And by that, I mean, we got out the dessert and told more embarrassing family stories about each other. Then, came the fun part. Happy Hour! The family was always that much more entertaining with a little alcohol. I was just sitting there, watching my relatives make fools of themselves, when suddenly, someone saying my name made me turn my head.

"…find out about Edward's girl yet?" my mom was asking Debbie. Wait, did she say girl? Did she know?

"Not yet," she replied. "But we're working on it. We tried to catch him off guard after we unpacked, but he changed the subject. We're going to try to get it out of him tonight." They were whispering so conspiratorially. What? Were they on a Covert Operations Mission or something? What was with all the secrecy?

"Okay, thanks Deb. He just seemed so distant. the only thing that could make sense was this girl."

I turned my head away from the conversation. I had to strategize. So they were planning on ambushing me? Well, then I'd be ready!

"RAGAMUFFIN!!" **(A/N Thank you Nina and your boyfriend, for those wonderful words of wisdom)**

Everything was silenced then, as we all turned to look at Mikey.

"Mikey, how much have you had to drink? Are you a little tipsy?" Deb asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"I-i-i…I swear to drunk I'm not God!! Wait, switch that!! I'm swear to drunk I'm not drunk! Oh, wait, that's not right…" he hiccupped.

"Okay, I think that Mike's done for the night. Let's get you to bed," complied Jeff, getting up off his seat to help carry him up.

I got up at the same time, and saw Deb do the same. "Let us help you," she volunteered.

"Hey mom and dad, we're just going to go to bed. Do you need us to help clean up first?" I asked. I felt bad for leaving them with this mess.

"Oh no, it's no problem Edward," answered my mom.

"We're going to stay up for a little bit more anyway. You have school tomorrow, so go get some sleep," added my dad.

"Okay. 'Night guys," I called over my shoulder as I helped Jeff drag Mike up the stairs. Deb was already in his room, turning down his bed.

"S-so Edward," began Mikey. "Who is this mystery girl?" he hiccupped.

Crap! I should have seen this coming. That was why they all came to Jeff carry Mike upstairs.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked them. Maybe I could lead them off on a false trail.

"Yeah! And give me the truth! I know you're probably going to lead us off on a false trail!" he replied. Damn! He's good.

"Alright, there is a girl," I began, reluctantly, I might add.

"I KNEW IT!!" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah, so her name is Bella, she has two brothers and two sisters, I sit with them at lunch, and I have only seen her once."  
"Once? Where'd she go? Alaska?" asked Jeff. I forgot he and Debbie were even here.

"That's the thing. The first day I met her, I just wanted to talk to her. So I went up to her table, but then, all of a sudden, one of her brothers leads her out of the cafeteria. Then her sister Alice tells me they have some family meeting, and she didn't show up at school today, and I really want to see her again. I don't know what to do!" I sighed exasperated. There! I had done it! I had told my cousins about Bella. Now they could tell my mom, and…and…wait, was there supposed to be a bad side to this? My family knew! Now I could talk about it with them! This was good. Yeah, I don't know what I was afraid of before.

"Whoa, someone has got it bad," said Jeff, as he lay Mike down on the bed. He was practically asleep already.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity coloring my voice.

"Oh, Edward. How can you be so oblivious to your own feelings?" chided Deborah.

"Okay, I'll admit, I have a slight-" they glared at me "-okay, HUGE crush on Bella, but it's not like I love her or anything. Right?"

"Not yet Edward, not yet," answered Deb secretively. GAH! I hated when she did that!

"Now get to bed!" cut in Jeff. "Your coolest cousins ever may be visiting, but you still have school tomorrow."

"Fine, see you guys in the morning," I called, as I walked upstairs to my room.

As I got ready for bed, I thought to myself.

Do I love Bella? Impossible. I barely know her. I've only ever seen her once. I couldn't possibly lover her…could I?

I shook the thoughts form my head. The idea that I could love a girl I barely know scared me. I crawled into bed, turned off the light, and waited for sleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to the smell of coffee. Ugh! I hated that stuff. I wonder which hung-over of my family needed it most. My bet was on Mikey.

Since I had woken up so early, I had enough time for a shower. After that, I just got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I had noticed that my house was relatively quiet. Wow, either my cousins were still asleep, or they had _really _bad headaches and couldn't stand the sound of each other's voices.

My question was answered as I walked into the kitchen to find my mom and dad sitting at the table with my Aunt Trish and Uncle Stan. Sometimes, it amazed me how they could get up so early, go to bed so late, yet still get a good night's sleep.

"Morning guys," I said as I went over to the cupboard to get some Lucky Charms. They were magically delicious!

I received a chorus of "Good morning Edward" from the adults as I sat down to eat. They seemed to be having some kind of discussion about politics. I was NOT getting involved in that. I mean, our whole family held the same view, but sometimes, it was just annoying talking about the same things over and over again. It was always about politics with them.

I downed my breakfast quickly, eager to get out of the house before the interrogation began. I got into my car and drove off to school, plugging my iPod into my car stereo as I went. I wasn't paying attention and was surprised to hear Somebody Told Me by The Killers come on. I hadn't listened to this song in forever. It had a cool beginning, though. I focused on the lyrics, trying to not let my mind stray to thoughts about what was going to happen today. I had promised myself that today I was going to confront Alice.

School passed by quickly, with me focusing closely on the teacher's lessons and taking more notes than necessary. If I focused on anything other than my classes, I would think about lunch, and then I would over think, get nervous, and lose my courage.

My morning classes seemed to go by too quickly. Almost as if it knew I wanted to stall, so it sped up to bug me. It worked. Not only was I annoyed, but I was absolutely terrified. What would they say? Would they think I'm crazy? Or worse. What if I was right?

I walked into the lunch room alone, having been able to avoid my "fans" for the day. I saw the Cullen's at their normal table, talking quietly to each other. I saw a huge pile of untouched food on their table, so I began to walk over. When I was ten paces away, they all stopped talking and turned to me at the exact same time. Okay, weeeeird.

"Hi Edward!" greeted Alice, cheerful as ever. I had come to realize that she was almost like the spokesperson for the group.

My head was so cluttered with thoughts, that I wasn't paying attention when I said, "Hey psychic."

Then, they all turned to stare at me, with different expressions on their faces.

Alice looked surprised, yet happy. Jasper looked confused, Rosalie was looking at me in awe, and Emmett was trying hard not to laugh at everyone else's expressions.

"What?" I asked. Then I realized what I had said. Oops.

"How'd you know I was psychic?" Alice asked excitedly, while Rosalie shot her a death glare.

"Wait, you are?" I asked. "So, I was right? You're psychic? AWESOME!" I couldn't control my enthusiasm. I wasn't crazy! I had a legitimate theory!

"Uh-oh, I guess I kind of jumped the gun on that one, didn't I?" she said sheepishly.

"Oh, well!" Emmett boomed, "Now he knows! No more hiding!"

"Emmett, keep your voice down!" Rosalie hissed. I turned to see the whole cafeteria staring at us.

"Oops, sorry Rose!" he apologized.

"So Edward, how'd you know?" asked Jasper conversationally.

"Well, actually, it was the voices who told me." I said without thinking. Crap! What was wrong with me today? Was I just going to say whatever pooped into my head?

"Voices?" asked Emmett, incredulous. "I thought you would have at least had to do some research or something. I mean, not many people could figure it out on their own. I guess we should've given the human boy more credit!"

"Well, really, I just pieced together the…" Wait a second, did he say, 'human boy?' "Did you just say, human boy, Emmett?"

That was when his face got paler, if that was even possible.

"Oh, I thought you knew. I guess you just guessed Alice's freaky visions, but I guess you didn't realize Jasper's power, and I guess you didn't figure out that we were vegetarian vampires and now I'm spilling all this information to you and you have no idea what's going on." he said abnormally fast.

It was hard to catch what he said. Eventually I sorted it all out. Vegetarian vampires?

My breathing became shallow. Jasper had a power? They were vampires? Well, that would explain a lot. Why they never ate, why they always looked so tired…Oh. My. God. It was true.

"So, you really are vampires?" I asked slightly breathless.

"Yes," Jasper answered calmly. All of a sudden, I didn't feel so anxious. Maybe that was Jasper's power. Emmett did say he had one.

"So, is that your power Jasper? To calm?" I asked.

He seemed slightly take aback. I guess he wasn't planning on me being so perceptive. "Well, not only that, but I can control all the emotions of people around me. But I can also feel other's emotions."

"Oh," I said simply. That was…good to know. Then, something internally clicked in my head. "wait, so if you're vampires, that means you suck people's blood, right?" I think they flinched at they way I could casually talk about them eating people.

"Well, we have lived a vegetarian lifestyle for most of our…existences," Alice answered. "We only feed off animal blood, not human blood."

"But you're still thirsty for it, right?" I asked eagerly. Now it was all making sense!

"Well, yes. But you have to understand, it is very hard for us to control."

"So THAT'S why Bella had to leave when I came up to say hi to you guys! She wanted to suck my blood!" I realized in an epiphany.

That was when Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Dude!" Emmett managed to escape between laughs. "You should've seen your face!"

"Emmett! Jasper! This is no laughing matter! He just discovered the existence of vampires! Now shut your mouths before you let it slip about the werewolves in La Push!" Rosalie hissed. Then she realized what she had said. "Oops." She said, looking down sheepishly. That was when all five of us burst out laughing.

"Wait, so you guys are dead serious? You're vampires and there are werewolves in La Push?" I asked, still slightly skeptic.

"Yep!" Emmett concluded with a grin.

"Well then, before you receive my interrogation, I need to know. Where did Bella go?"

"Oh, that's easy. She went to visit another clan of vegetarian vampires up in Alaska." answered Alice for me. At that, I had to laugh. So I guess Jeff was right!

"Okay, now, lets prove some old myths. The whole burned by sunlight thing?" I began.

"Nope, we just sparkle!" answered Alice.

"Garlic?"

"Nah, we just don't like human food." Concluded Jasper.

"Sleep in coffins?" I asked.

"We don't sleep at all!" Emmett quietly boomed. It was funny watching him try to convey his excitement in a whisper.

"Weird." I said. Then I grabbed a piece of pizza and began eating.

"So, are you sure you're not going to go into some weird, freaky, catatonic state or anything?" Rosalie asked, incredulous.

"Hmm…" I thought it over. "Nope, don't think so. I mean, sure, it is a little scary and intimidating being around a bunch of vampires, but it's not like you're going to hurt me or anything, right?"

"Well, yeah." Rosalie admitted. "You know, you're not so bad for a human."

"Uhh…cool?" What else was I supposed to say? ' You're not too bad for a vampire, either."

That got her to giggle. "Wow, Rosalie warming up to a human. I think you're the best thing that ever happened to this family Edward!" Alice said excitedly.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about normal topics. It surprised me how easily I could be around them and not be afraid. Vampires never would have crossed my mind. We were laughing at something Emmett said when I realized that the bell was about to ring to signal the end of lunch. I began to gather my things and put them away. As the bell rang, I stood up to say goodbye to the Cullen's.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said as I was walking out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I payed attention in class, and by the end of the day, I realized how odd it was for me to be comfortable with the fact that my new friends were vampires.

As I got into the car, I realized that it didn't matter if I accepted it or not, because I couldn't run away from the truth. Not anymore.

**A/N So what'd you think? I'm going to be really stretched out this week, so reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. So tell me how you feel! Until next time!**

**P.S. POLL IS UP!**

**M**


	8. Things I'll Never Say

**Chapter 8-Things I'll Never Say**

**A/N Disclaimer #1 me. no. own. Twilight.**

**Disclaimer #2: title of sotry and its chapters belong to Avril Lavigne**

**Okay guys, I was a little upset that I only got eight reviews, considering my record is 14 and 11 is my average. So come one guys! i need a little love! I'm writing this chapter special for you now, I just finished it. So show me a little love! Okay, here you go!**

**EPOV**

The rest of the week had flown by in a flash. It was so normal to me now, the fact that the Cullen's were vampires. I was even surprised I could admit it to myself without going insane. Even more surprised at my obvious use of the word than me, were the Cullen's themselves.

Alice was excited and happy that I was so comfortable with it. Of course, with her gift, she would have known that already.

Emmett was happy he had someone human to talk to about why we are so entertained over food.

"It's disgusting!" he had proclaimed. "How can you even stand to eat that?"

"Well, Emmett," I had replied, "we humans need food to nourish ourselves. We can't survive on animal blood for weeks at a time. We have to have food constantly or our bodies will crumble."

He just stared at me with a blank expression. Then he said, "Whatever, dude. I still don't get it."

I had given up on the whole Emmett-understanding-human-concepts thing. Don't even get me STARTED on when he asked me how we go to the bathroom!

Jasper was pretty cool, once you got to know him. I think he was glad that he didn't have to worry about controlling his brothers' and sisters' emotions when I was around them. Apparently, I didn't smell to them, but I smelled really good to Bella. And when I say I, I mean my blood. That was where the whole self-control thing came into play.

Now I understood why Bella was gone. She went to visit some, well, I guess you would call them, "family friends." They were another vegetarian vampire clan who lived up in Alaska. (That part still made me laugh. I couldn't believe Jeff was right!)

The best part about Jasper's power though, while a little mean, was completely hilarious! Not only could he control the emotions around him, but he also received the emotions other people were feeling. So whenever I was bored at lunch, I always started thinking about different things that made me feel different emotions. Like, for instance, I would 

get really angry all of a sudden, and Jasper would get all mad and try not to break a hole in the wall and give away his super-vampire strength. Or I would feel really depressed, and he would go sit by himself and sulk. Then we would all start laughing and he would come back and get mad at us. It was all in good fun.

I think, though, the weirdest reaction to what they were was Rosalie's. She had seemed so skeptic at first.

"How can you actually talk about us and our abilities as if they're normal? News flash Edward! They're not, and we're not!" she had hissed through clenched teeth.

"I don't get it Rose. Why do you always get so upset over it? I mean, so what if you're not normal? You're still my friends. And nothing is going to change that." I told her the straight truth. "You guys don't frighten me, you don't intimidate me. You make me laugh! Why wouldn't I see you guys as normal?"

She had let out a resigned sigh. "I guess you're right. For now, anyway."

That had always confused me. One day, when I was talking to Jasper, I asked him about it.

"Rosalie just…she…well…she has a harder time accepting what we are than anybody else. It's a long story, one you should hear from her, but just know that she doesn't hate you. Okay?" he answered my question as vaguely as possible. I guess I would just have to wait for Rosalie to open up to me.

I hadn't met Esme and Carlisle yet, but I had heard so much. Apparently, Carlisle had not changed every member of his family. Alice and Jasper had come along on their own. Everyone else had been changed by Carlisle, but they had been near death, with their only other choice being death. They all had their own stories, but the only one I really knew was Carlisle's. I had asked how Carlisle became a vampire, and they told me the story.

"Carlisle was living in London, England, back in the 1640's we believe. We're not sure, since time wasn't kept very well back then." Alice explained. I felt like I was closest to her. I asked her for all the information about the vampire world. I don't know why, but I just did.

"His father was an Anglican Pastor who led mobs of the townspeople to search for vampires, werewolves, witches, you know, the whole fairy-tale thing. So anyway, Carlisle was put in charge when his father grew older, but Carlisle was much more careful with who he hunted down. He was so successful, he found a group living beneath the sewers. He led a group one night and they went face-to-face with a vampire. He bit Carlisle first, but then went to feast upon all the other townspeople. Since he was left to die in the streets, he went and hid, trying to survive. There, he endured the pain until he realized what he had become. Then, well, the rest is history!" she finished cheerily. Her ever-present good mood never ceased to amaze me.

So I was left to find out the rest of their stories. It's ok though. After all, with my cousins gone, now I had all the time in the world to spend hanging out and getting to know the Cullen's.

Ever since I had resolved things with the Cullen's I was back to my normal self. My mom noticed the change, I could tell, but she didn't say anything. I guess she was just giving me some privacy after having my cousins bombard me with questions. The whole time they were there was so much fun. All too soon though, they had to leave.

My cousins had left a little early, Friday morning before school. I was able to say a quick good-bye, all of them wishing me luck with school. Of course, all of us knew they were wishing me luck with Bella. It was ok though, because now I knew the secret.

Friday at lunch, I walked straight to their table and sat down. Before I had a chance to tell them about my cousins leaving and me being free this weekend, Alice cut me off.

"So Edward, your cousins left and you're free this weekend?" she asked casually, with a wink. She knew I was going to say that.

"Why yes, Alice! I am! How did you know?" I asked in a teasing voice as I rolled my eyes.

""Lucky guess?" she mocked back playfully. I rolled my eyes once again, which got Emmett laughing.

"What's so funny Emmett?" I asked, because everybody else had smiles on their faces.

Jasper answered my question for me. "Well, Edward, I wouldn't expect you to get this, but Bella does the exact same thing."

"She what?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

Rosalie filled in for Jasper, because he had joined Emmet in on the laughing. "She rolls her eyes. It's become a habit of hers. She doesn't even realize when she's doing it. You just remind us of her a bit, that's all."

The way she said it though, that was what had confused me. It was as if she was trying to hide something she knew and wanted me to know. Even weirder? I saw her give a look to Alice. I wasn't sure what kind of look it was, but it was a look.

I decided to ignore it. I'd find out sooner or later anyways. "So, yeah. I have no plans for this weekend. Can you guys hang out or anything?"

I looked around at all their faces. Rosalie looked as if she was thinking really hard, Emmett was clueless, Jasper was dealing with the emotions around him, and Alice had a sly smile on her face.

"Well Edward, why don't you come over Saturday?" she asked. There was something in her voice though, that made me suspicious.

"Uh, sure Alice. Any specific reason why?"

"Oh, no reason," she asked. "So, you want to know how you did on your English test?"

From then on, the conversation was only light banter. It never escaped my mind though, the look on her face and the sound in her voice. Something told me that it had to do with Bella, but I wouldn't tell them that. They would only mock me for it.

I wouldn't tell them, how my stomach fluttered when ever I thought of her. I couldn't tell them how just the sound of her name sent chills down my spine. I had only seen her once, but she had this affect on me! No, I couldn't tell them that. Those things I'll never say.

**A/N I know, short, but I just srote it for you guys. And I'm not always going to write long chapters, so don't get used to it. Anyways, I want AT LEAST 10 reviews for thie chapter, which shouldn't be hard, because you guys normally give me 11. ANd I have opene dup anonymous reviews (Your welcome, Nina!) I don't normally do this guys, but I'm going to probably have a bad practice tomorrow, so coming home to reviews would make me feel a lot better. AND if you review, I'm going to give you a hint as to what happens next chapter. I already have it written, so go ahead! click the button!**

**P.S. Keep voting! Only sven people have voted. I KNOW I have more readers than that! SO go vote! Okay, I'm done now.**

**M**


	9. Freak Out

**Chapter 9-Freak Out**

**A/N Disclaimer #1: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately sigh**

**Disclaimer #2: The title of my story and the chapters belong to Avril Lavigne. Check her out, you won't regret it!**

**OMC!! Guys! You are amazing! Not only did I get the reviews, but I also got a bunch new readers!! For all of you who newly alerted my story, THANK YOU!! There were too many to mention. Anyways, this was my FAVORITE chapter to write. It was originally going to be chapter 2, but then I did EPOV to explain things, and well, here we are! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I was driving back home from visiting Tanya and her clan. I had spent a week with them, hunting animals and trying to make myself as invulnerable as possible. Although I had hunted before, I was not very good at it. With no desire for human blood, I only went when I was bored and the rest of my family was going. I now felt as if I could forget this boy. He was of no importance to me. What did I care?

As I drove along the deserted road, Tanya's parting words repeated themselves in my head…

"…_don't have to be a hero, Bella. You can stay here with us for as long as you want. You know we love having you here."_

"_I know Tanya, but I need to go back and prove to myself that I am in control. I know I can, I just need to do this, for me."_

"_Okay, but remember, if anything ever goes wrong, you can always come back and see us. And I'm going to give you some words of advice."_

"_Oh no! You're not going to quote a dead guy, are you?"_

"_Ha-ha, no! I don't think Shakespeare or Einstein gave any advice on dealing with a vampire's thirst for blood! All I'm going to say is, you are a strong, wise, wonderful, and brave girl. You are one of the most amazing people I will ever meet, and I know you can beat this." She gave me one last hug. "Good luck!" she whispered in my ear. _

Her speech had helped a lot. Although it felt a little bit like a cliché, it gave me strength. From now on, when I was feeling weak, I would just remember her words of wisdom.

I was shaken out of my reverie by my cell phone. It was buzzing in my pocket. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID on the outside of the phone. It was Alice. She was probably calling to tell me how much longer it would be until I got home. Yeah, that's Alice. Her visions could really help sometimes.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I said casually.

"Oh, nothing Bells, just calling to tell you that you're going to be home in two days." She sounded kind of nervous. I let it blow over my head.

"Really? I guess I was driving faster than I thought."

"Yeah, I guess…" Awkward silence from Alice? Now I knew something was up. Alice always had something to talk about. Always.

"So…uh…Alice…Why'd you call? Besides telling me when I'd get home."

"Well, uh, actually…..Come on guys! Why did I have to be the one to tell her?" I heard voices in the background. I heard 'you're closest to her' or something like that from around the room. That only meant that the rest of the family was there, and they knew whatever she was trying to tell me. Uh-oh. If my family was involved it couldn't be good.

"Alice, what's going on?" I needed to know what was up.

"So, uh, Bella…how was Tanya's? Did you tell everyone I said hi?"

"Alice, you're going to have to tell me eventually." I was becoming impatient.

"Hey! How was hunting? Did you get any better? Or can I still kick your butt the next time we go out together." She knew I hated this kind of thing. All this suspense. This was getting out of hand.

"Alice Cullen…" I managed to say through gritted teeth. "…If you don't tell me what's going on, I swear I'll-" She cut me off with.

"Oh! And I went shopping and got you this really cute skir-" I cut her off this time.

"ALICE! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL TAKE YOUR CREDIT CARDS AND CHPO THEM INTO PIECES!"

"Okay! Well, um, how do I put this…?" I could practically see her fidgeting in her seat. "Well, it's about the Masen boy…" She trailed off, obviously not wanting me to know right away what was going on.

"Keep going…" I nudged her to tell me the reason for this call. I felt my hand grip the steering wheel tighter. Nothing good could come from that boy.

"Well, you see, it's a funny story actually..." I growled through the phone. "Okay, not that funny…"

"Alice, get on with it already! If I have to say something to you ONE MORE TIME…"

"Okay, I'll spill." She took a deep breath, then said so fast that only a vampire could hear, "I went to your history class to pick up your assignments and Edward was there sitting in the seat next to yours." She stopped for an unnecessary breath. "I'm really sorry. I tried to get your class switched, but they said everything else was full and there was no possible way that you could move classes. Again, I'm so sorry!" I could see her on the other end, biting her nail in anticipation of my answer. Then she would take her nail out of her mouth and reprimand herself for biting her nail when she just got a manicure. **(A/N I can totally picture Alice doing that! If you can't, tell me. I need an outsider's perspective.)**

I felt my hand tighten around my phone. If I wasn't careful I was going to break it. "What. Did. You. Say?" It was all I could manage through gritted teeth.

"Bella, you heard me. Listen, I really think you shouldn't be so harsh on Edward. I mean, he's really nice when you get to know-"

"YOU WHAT?! You got to know him? Alice, what in the world is wrong with you?! I mean, it's bad enough I have a CLASS with him, but now he's going to be hanging out with us? Does he even know what we are? For cripe's sake, Alice! We are frigging vampires! We can't just have a deliciously-smelling human walking around our house all the time! I mean-"

"Bella! Calm down. Jasper, can you help me out here?"

I heard him say through the phone, "Oh, no. You're not dragging ME into this!"

"Bells, look. Edward knows about our secret, and he's not afraid of us. And, surprisingly enough, he doesn't smell delicious to us. He doesn't smell at all to us, actually. You see, Carlisle has this theory about-"

"Alice, I am at the end of my nerves here and about to crush my phone in half. Cut to the chase before I crash Carlisle's car into a tree."

"Fine! Take all the fun out of it why don't you…" She grumbled. "The point is, he's a really nice guy, especially for being human." I was about to roll my eyes when Alice said, "Don't you roll your eyes at me Isabella!" Crap! Of course she saw that! Well, you can't beat a psychic. "Just come back home and give him a chance. From now on, you'll go hunting with us, and you won't be so thirsty for his blood. Hey! You may even like him a bit! Even Rosalie agrees that he starts to grow on you." I growled again, this time, more menacingly. "Fine! Stop talking to me! Just think about it, and hurry home." That's when she hung up.

I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket. I sped up from an abnormally fast 60 miles per hour, to 95. I rarely went past 60. Only when I was stressed, excited, or in a hurry. Even then I always stayed under 80.

I opened my window in the car and felt the wind blow through my hair. It felt so good. It helped me clear my head. I had to think clearly. So Edward was in my history class. That was just peachy! I had to sit next to a human. That even made it easier for our teacher to assign us projects together. It wasn't that big of a problem. I would just do the project alone and put his name on it. Yeah, I could handle history.

But getting to know my family? THAT was where he crossed the line. How dare he? He sure had a lot of nerve. If I ever got my hands on him…ugh! I aggravated myself just thinking about it. I mean, I can see my family liking him. Sure, he was good-looking for a human, and maybe he was smart, and yeah, he could have a sense of humor, but I would never know any of his because I refused to get to know him. But ROSALIE?! She couldn't stand those idiot humans! And now she was being friends with one? 'Calm down Bella, no need to freak out,' reasoned the little voice in my head. Of course I could freak out! It was as if while I was gone everybody had entered a parallel universe. Maybe I could create a time machine…

As I was creating my calculations, my cell phone vibrated. I had a new text message from Alice. I opened it up to see what it said…

o nd BTW, edwrd sits w/ us at lnch.  
C u at hom!  
Alice

I slammed on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt.

"WHAT?!"

**A/N Haha, that always makes me laugh!! Anyways, what did you think? This explains the hwole time-line necessity thing. Yesah, so review please! I still want 11, I'm being picky, I know, but I know you can do it! And all of you ghosts out there! (People who add me to alert, but then don't review,) pretty please? You guys WILL get a clip from the next chapter. It might even be funnier than this one, I'm not sure, but anyways, Click That Periwinkle button!**

**CLICK IT!!**

**P.S. Poll is up!!  
M**


	10. Too Much To Ask

**Chapter 10-Too Much To Ask **

**A/N ****Disclaimer #1: I do not own Twilight. You guys should know this by now.**

**Disclaimer #2: THe title of my story and the title of its chapters belongs to the musical genius Avril Lavigne. Look he rup, you know you want to!**

**Okay guys, sorry I haven't been back in awhile. But I have good news! I now have a bet! Let's all give a big round of applause to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! (cheers in background!) Alright, I think that's it. Wow, short author's note. Anyways, here you go!**

(BPOV)

"ALICE CULLEN!! YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!!" I yelled as I stormed into the house. Ever since Alice's text message, I had been driving at 125 mph. I needed to get home and talk to her. And Carlisle. And Esme. And my siblings. Oh, yeah, they were in for a real good treat! Couldn't they just stay away from him? Was that too much to ask?

I found her sitting in the family room, reading a fashion magazine, of course! As I stormed into the room, she looked up from her article.

"Oh, Bella…what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here for another day. I bet you couldn't wait to see your favorite sister again, right?" She laughed a nervous little laugh. She knew she was dead.

"Carlisle!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "Esme!"In a flash my parents were standing in front of me.

"Hey Bella! How was it at Tanya's? You told them we said hi, right?" questioned Esme.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyways, moving on, has Alice told you that she made a new friend?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Oh, you must mean Edward!" replied Esme. Carlisle picked up from there.

"Oh, he's such a great kid. You should really get to know-"

"I will not get to know him!" I shouted. "If I get any closer to him, I'm going to kill him! Do you know how inconvenient this is for me? It's hard enough to not think about killing him when I'm in Denali, but now he sits with us at LUNCH?! This is going to be impossible! What do I do?" I wailed. I took a deep breath. Whew! Ranting and raving about my hate for the Mason boy was really exhausting.

"Bella, calm down please. I really think we should talk about this calmly and rationally." Carlisle said, bargaining with me.

"I am calm!" I yelled in a whisper. Then I realized how stupid I sounded and flopped down in an armchair with a resigned sigh. "Fine, I'll talk. But answer one question for me first. Where's everybody else?" Carlisle started laughing.

"Oh, they're all here. Alice saw you after you got her text message and told them to stay away." I looked at Alice.

"Hey! If you were going to blow up at me, I didn't want the family to be around!"

"Fine, bring them in." I sighed as I realized that I would have to do this sooner or later.

"Jasper!" Alice called. He came walking down the stairs and sat next to Alice.

"Hey Bella," he said, while assessing my mood, I assumed. "You seem normal enough."

"Oh, shut up!" I said. "I'm only calming myself down so I can talk to you about the huge mistake you're making." Jasper just rolled his eyes. Rosalie came next.

"I heard people talking and then you called Jasper, and I didn't want to be left out," She said cheerfully. When she smiled at me, I just glared at her. She frowned, probably trying to figure out why I was mad at her. Wasn't it obvious?!

"Where's Emmett?" I said, exasperated. I just needed my big brother to comfort me now. He would take my side in this. I could sway him…I think…

"Hey, Emmett!" called Rosalie. "Get down here!"

I heard thuds from upstairs, which could only mean one thing: Emmett was excited. I turned to see him practically bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey guys, is Bella back yet?" he called before he realized I was sitting in that very room.

"I can't wait to see her reaction when she yells at us for hanging out with Ed-oooooh…" He looked away when I gave him my death glare. I had the best glare. It made even the most shameless of people look away.

"So, we are all here, I'm calm, let's talk," I said. They all looked at each other and seemed to be exchanging thoughts. About me, about Edward, or about what to do, I had no idea.

After a few minutes, I got impatient and said, "Okay, are we going to talk or not? Because I have all that homework to catch up on, and I really don't want to ruin my four-point-oh and I could be doing-"

"Bella," said Alice. "Just tell me one thing, and we'll stop being friends with Edward."

"Seriously? When did you guys decide this?" I asked in bewilderment.

"After Alice talked to you, we realized it wouldn't be fair if you really didn't like this guy and he was hanging around here all the time." Jasper stated it so simply; it seemed almost trivial that I was even thinking about hating this boy.

'What did he ever do to you?' the little voice in my head asked. 'He's the one exception to my power! Do I need any more reason than that?' I argued in response to the voice. That sure shut him up.

"Well, what's the question?" I nudged them to get this over with. I just wanted him out of my life. It seemed Jasper was the spokesperson.

"Besides the obvious reason of him being an exception to your power, why don't you want to get to know Edward?"

I opened my mouth to speak…and nothing came out. Why didn't I want to get to know him? Was it because I was mad that he had won over my whole family? Or was it because I was threatened by something new? That's when I realized: I had no justification for my behavior towards Edward. I guess I couldn't help but let my family be friends with them. If I couldn't stand him, I would avoid him. There. Problem solved.

Now, how to apologize to my family…

I hadn't realized how much time had passed. I looked up and saw everybody staring at me. I was about to open my mouth and explain, but Alice beat me to the punch. "It's okay, we forgive you! And it took you long enough to figure it out."

Everybody looked at her, then at me, quizzically. I explained it to them.

"Guys, listen, I thought it over, and realized that I had no right to completely hate Edward. I guess…I guess I can't stop you from hanging out with him."

"That's perfect!" Emmett said.

"Great job, Bella," congratulated Carlisle.

"I knew you could do it, Bells!" said Esme.

"Bella! This is great! For more than one reason!" squealed Rosalie. What was up with her? She never squealed.

"Why's that, Rosalie?" I said a little bewildered. I was half-laughing, though. Rosalie squealing was about as rare as rare could get.

"Because Edward's about to ring the bell!" Alice finished for her.

Before I could say anything in response, the doorbell rang.

Uh-oh.

****

**A/N Alrighty guys, you know the drill. Either review, or you will end up like my friend Nina's sister, Waffle, and end up with a tootsie rolll in your eyebrow. (seriously, we have no idea how that happened.) Yes, you will get aline from the next chapter if you review. WARNING! It WILL confuse you. just tell me if you don't want it. And I am going to end this poll probably in one week. (Like, this time next sunday.) So get those votes in! All right, I think that's it...anyways...review!!**

**M**


	11. My Happy Ending

**Chapter 11-My Happy Ending**

**A/N Disclaimer #1: How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Disclaimer #2: The title of my story and its chapters belong to Avril Lavigne. Look her up, you won't be sorry!**

**Disclaimer #3: Tokio Hotel does not belong to me, neither does their song live every second. (sniff)**

**Alright guys, if I wrote out my excuses and my apologies for not updating in so long, it would be longer than the chapter! So I'm just going to say it once, I'M SORRY!! Here's the chapter, no mentions right now. Ooh! Give it up for my Beta, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! **

**EPOV**

Saturday morning, I woke up earlier than usual. I have no idea why. It might have been nerves, excitement, or…premonition? Either way, I woke up early and had too much time to kill beforehand. Because of this, I took my time, taking an extra long shower, waiting until the water ran cold before getting out. I took an extra long time getting dressed, picking out an outfit that was nice, but casual. Man, why was I doing this to myself? I feel like such a girl. **(A/N haha, and you guys thought it would be dirty. Shame on you!)**

I went downstairs and found a note left by my parents on the counter:

Dear Eddy-Poo,  
Your father and I had a company brunch to go to, so we left without waking you up. We'll be back later tonight. Call us if you need us.  
-Mom and Dad

Ugh! I hated when she called me that.

I looked at the clock and remembered that I wasn't supposed to be at the Cullen's house until noon. It was 10:30. Ugh! This is so frustrating!

**Relax Edward, just go eat some breakfast and then listen to your iPod or read a book or something.**

_Shutup, little Edwin. What he should do is figure out a game plan for how he is going to charm Bella. Right?_

**Edmund, be quiet! Just let him take some time to calm down before he goes. And we don't even know if Bella is going to be home!**

_But we do have suspicions! Remember the inflection in Alice's voice when she invited our Eddie-Boy over today? And suspicions have helped a lot in Edward's history._

**Really, name five ways it has helped.**

_Only if you name five ways it has been bad._

**Okay, easy. Remember when he was four and it was the day after that huge storm? He went outside to play, and he found that mud puddle-**

_Not fair! Anyone could have mistaken that mud for chocolate!_

Shut up Edmund! And Edwin, I like your advice, but I think I'll just play the piano.

Wait, did I just say Edwin and Edmund? Where did that come from? I swear, I think I am going crazy.

I walked over to the pantry and looked at what my options were for breakfast. Eventually I just decided on simple French toast. I don't think I could handle anything else. My stomach felt like a basket of butterflies. I don't even know why I was nervous, but I was.

After I ate, I went to my piano and sat down. I flexed my fingers and began playing Clair De Lune. I just needed to focus on something, and I knew focusing on the keys would make me focus on the music instead of the mounting anxiety growing in the pit of my stomach.

After I finished, I just randomly played some songs and lost myself in the music. When I stopped, I noticed its was 11:45. Wow, I had been playing for that long? I got up, grabbed a jacket, wallet keys, the necessities, and went out to my car. Driving on the way there, I was listening to the radio and heard the song Live Every Second by Tokio Hotel. It wasn't a bad song, and I liked what the lyrics to the chorus meant.

I was paying so little attention, I didn't realize when I pulled up in front of the Cullen's. Well that was fast, I thought to myself.

**Alright Edward, now just walk up there and ring the bell! It's not that hard. You can do this!**

_Yeah, just be careful not to trip and fall on your face on your way up. That would not be good._

**Edmund! Be quiet! You are making him more nervous than he has to be!**

_Are you kidding?! He should be completely nervous! He's about to walk in to a house full of vampires, he should be nervous!_

**Well telling him that isn't going to help! **

_Well I just thought he should be prepared for whatever is going to happen, I mean what if-_

SHUTUP! Jeez, could I ever get some peace and quiet? Edwin and Edmund were getting on my nerves! I got out of the care and began the walk to their door. I noticed a car in the driveway, but it was one that I hadn't seen before. It was a nice car, a Chrysler Sebring Convertible I think. I wonder whose car it was. More importantly, who liked cars? Hmm…I'd have to figure that out. It'd be fun to bond over cars with the Cullen's.

I walked up to the door and hear some voices. They sounded…happy? I ignored them and rang the bell.

Ding-Dong.

All sound behind the door stopped. That was weird. I was about to ring again, but then Alice answered the door. She seemed awfully chipper.

"Hey Edward!" she said.

"Hey Alice, uh, whose car is that? The Sebring? Because I haven't seen that one before and I was wondering-,"

"Oh, that's Carlisle's car, nothing special," she said.

"Well how come I haven't seen it before?" Did she think she was getting off easily with that answer?

"Oh, well Bella took it with her to Alaska," she stated simply.

"Oh, well that makes-," I cut-off mid sentence, her statement finally making sense in my head. "So, that means Bella's back?" I asked excitement obvious in my voice.

"Yes, and we were kind of just talking about you."

I started fixing my shirt and running my hand through my hair nervously. "Oh, well, that's good then."

"Oh! How rude of me! You've been standing out here this whole time! Come on in, Carlisle and Esme have been dying to meet you!"

She walked ahead, leaving the door open for me to follow her. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Looking around their house, I noticed it completely went against what I had thought it was going to be. It was a beautiful house. I looked around and saw Alice walking over to a tall blonde guy and a pretty lady with caramel-colored hair. I also saw Jasper, Em, and Rose, sitting around an armchair and they appeared to be having a conversation with each other. Around an armchair? Weird. Then again, is anything normal about this family?

I walked over to Alice and she said, "Edward, this is Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle and Esme, this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said, shaking their hands respectively.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he said. He smiled at me. Wow, his teeth were white!

"It's so nice to finally you! We've heard so much!" warmly welcomed Esme. Wow, they are really nice! So that's where all their kids got it!

"Well I have to say, it's nice to meet the people behind Rose Alice Jasper and Emmett's impeccable manners," I said. Okay, so maybe I was laying the charm on a little too thick. But I wanted to make a good impression!

"See, didn't I tell you he was a gentleman?" Alice boasted. "Now, may we be excused? I have to _show_ Edward something?" What was with the inflection?

"Sure thing, we'll leave you kids alone," Carlisle said, nodding his head. They turned around and walked up the stairs at a normal pace. Weird, I guess they didn't want to freak me out too much with their vampire stuff.

I turned to Alice. "Okay, what's up? You are acting too weird today."

"Oh, Edward, would you relax? Nothing is wrong!" she said. She walked over to the armchair where everyone else was sitting.

"Yeah, Eddie! Just relax!" Emmett said.

I walked over to them. "Emmett, I have told you many times I do NOT appreciate that nickname!"

"Well why not? I think it suits you!" Jasper chimed in. I looked over at him, and he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up Jasper, now can someone _please _tell me what is going on?" I pleaded.

"Simple," Rose began. "Bella's home," she said, using her strength to turn the chair around, letting me see what was so interesting about the armchair they were seated around.

It was Bella, looking slightly mad and somehow…embarrassed? She was glaring at Rose, but when she looked at me, she stopped breathing. I guess it was because she couldn't breathe in the scent of my blood or she would go crazy. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her brown hair was long and wavy, her eyes were the prettiest gold I had ever seen, and her lips were full and kissable…wait, what did I just say? I pulled myself from my thoughts and put my hand towards her.

"Hi," I introduced myself, "I'm Edward."

"Bella," she said simply. Okaaaay, I thought, awkward. I pulled my hand back and ran it through my hair, like I always do.

"So, how was Alaska?" I asked conversationally. I just wanted to get to know her!

"Fine," she answered. Wow, she must be irritated or something.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a week's worth of homework to catch up on." She excused herself then ran from the room at a slightly faster than human pace.

"Nice to meet you, too," I muttered to myself. Of course they all heard that. I looked over and Alice, Rose, Jasper, and of course, Emmett, were trying not to laugh, for my sake.

"Go ahead…," I said in a bored tone. Ten they burst out laughing. "Nice guys, thanks," I said as I flopped down in the armchair Bella had just vacated.

"Oh chill out!" Alice consoled me. "Everything will work out in the end," she tapped her temple, "trust me!"

"Yeah, yeah, so what video game am I going to destroy Emmet in first?" I challenged, hoping to forget what had just happened.

"And what makes you think you're going to win, Eddie-Boy?" Emmett taunted.

"Oh, it's on now!" I got up out of the chair and started to run, then I stopped and turned around.

"Uh, guys, where do you keep your video games?" I asked, embarrassed. That set them off again.

The day was spent like every other day, laughing, joking, just having a good time. Having Bella there would have made it better, but whenever we saw her, she ran away to some other part of the house. Her siblings assured me that it wasn't because she didn't like me, that it was because she was afraid she was going to hurt me, but I couldn't help but be offended.

I mean, what if they were lying to me, and she didn't like me? What if she couldn't stand the sight of me? I couldn't cope with that. I mean sure, I didn't know her that well, and she didn't know me that well, but could she hate me already? I mean, I would understand if she hated me after she got to know me, but this was just ridiculous!

I had to go home around 6 for dinner. My parents wanted me home. I said good-bye to the Cullen's and walked out to my car. I turned on the radio and pulled out of the driveway. As I was going along the road, I thought about my day. Wake up, shower, dress, eat, piano, drive, radio, Cullen's, Bella, Bella running, beating Emmett at video games, more Bella running, leaving for dinner, not saying good-bye to Bella because she was running, driving home, thinking about my day. So basically, the whole day was spent with Bella, the possible girl of my dreams, avoiding me like the black plague. There goes my happy ending.

**A/N Okay, so obviously, Edwin and Edmund won for Eddie's voices! And right now, you guys want me to focus on Anything But Ordinary, so no one-shot. And I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but again, the excuses are annoying and pointless. This week I can't promise an update because it is homecoming for my school, and on student council I'm part of the committee who has to decorate the stadium, so wish me luck! Maybe I'll get some ideas. I know I don't deserve a review, but it would make me really happy!**

**m **


	12. I Can Do Better

**Chapter 12-I Can Do Better **

**A/N Disclaimer #1: all current characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Seriously, you guys are gonna make me say it again?**

**Disclaimer #2: I can't think of anything clever, so the titles of the chapters and the title of the story belongs to Avril Lavigne. NOT ME!**

**Okay guys, If I wrote out all the things that took me forever to rite this chapter, you'd just get mad. It was basically busy schedule, the fact that I was completely out of it on Saturday and Sunday, (Kel to the Sey, PurplePartyingNina1236, Waffle, you know why) But mainly, writer's block. Fortunately, I got over that. Forgive me if it isn't amazing, but it has to be better than nothing, right? Okay, so I think that's it. But, since I'm in the car for two hours, I'll probably be able to get the next chapter written, maybe even the one after that. So, without further ado, read and enjoy!**

BPOV (takes place at the end of her last POV, so the part where she says, Uh-oh)

I immediately tensed up. He was right here? Right now? This was not good. But wait, hadn't I just gotten over my aversion to Edward? I internally smacked myself for being such an idiot. I had just agreed to let my family be friends with this kid, and now I was going to ignore him? I couldn't do that, Esme and Carlisle had taught me better than that.

I heard Alice walk to the door and open it for him. Geez, what was wrong with me? I couldn't even think his name? She was talking to…_Edward…_about…cars?

"…whose car is that? The Sebring? Because I haven't seen that one before and I was wondering-,"

"Oh, that's Carlisle's car, nothing special," she said. Why was he asking about the car?

"Well how come I haven't seen it before?" Wow, he seemed really pushy.

"Oh, well Bella took it with her to Alaska," she filled him in. No! I didn't want him to know I was here! Grrrrrr.

"Oh, well that makes-," wait, he just cut-off. Why did he cut-off? Did he do it? Was Alice telling him something? Why did he stop talking?!?! "So, that means Bella's back?"

Wait that was why he cut off? Because he was wondering about whether or not if I was back?

"Yes, and we were kind of just talking about you." What?! Alice, no! Don't say that! I don't want him to know!

"Oh, well, that's good then." He said nervously. Wait, why would he be nervous? Oh, wait, he's walking into a house full of vampires, I'm pretty sure he has good reason to be nervous!

"Oh! How rude of me! You've been standing out here this whole time! Come on in, Carlisle and Esme have been dying to meet you!" As Alice invited him in, I took one last deep breath. It would probably be the last one I would have for awhile.

"Bella, you know you can breathe. It's not like anything is going to blow his scent this way." Rosalie advised me. She was talking super-low and super-fast, so I'm guessing this conversation wasn't meant for Edward's ears.

"But what if, I don't know! A bomb gets thrown through the window and blows a huge hole in the wall, and there's a sudden tornado, THEN his scent would get blown my way and I'd probably lose control and kill him!" I took a breath. Wow, that was tough to say in half a second.

I looked at Em, Rose, and Jasper, and saw they were all trying hard not to laugh.

"Bella, I highly doubt that that scenario could ever occur. EVER!" Jasper explained to me.

"See, Eddie's already in there talking to Carlisle and Esme, and you haven't even noticed!" I guess that was Emmett trying to comfort me. I listened in to their conversation.

"Well I have to say, it's nice to meet the people behind Rose Alice Jasper and Emmett's impeccable manners." Ugh!

"Geez, he sounds like such a schmuck! I mean, seriously, who is that-wait, did you just call him Eddie?" I asked.

Emmett started laughing. "Yeah, he hates it when I do that! I'll prove it to you!"

"What do you-?" I was cut-off by Emmett though, before I could finish. I guess Edward was on his way over here, for the next thing that came out of his mouth was…

"Yeah, Eddie! Just relax!"

"Emmett, I have told you many times I do NOT appreciate that nickname!"

Haha, Emmett was right. He does hate that name. I'll have to remember that.

"Well why not? I think it suits you!" Jasper chimed in.

"Shut up Jasper, now can someone _please _tell me what is going on?" He pleaded.

"Simple," Rose began. "Bella's home," she said. She winked at me, real quick. I knew what she was doing.

'Rose, NO!' I mouthed, but it was too late. She had already turned me around to face him.

I first glared at her, well, as best I could, see as how embarrassed I was. But then I looked at him, and it was as if the world stopped turning.

My breath caught. He was gorgeous! How had I not noticed this? Was I too busy trying to fight the monster inside of me? His eyes were an amazing emerald green, seeming to sparkle with some kind of emotion. His hair, a beautiful bronze, tousled by everyday use, but looking perfect in every way. And his face! It was just so, straight, and angular, but soft around his lips. His soft, pink, lips…

Whoa, wait, what? **(A/N haha, good ol' alliteration!) **What does this mean? Does this mean I like him? I thought I was just going to be nice to this kid, not even nice, but polite! This guy being around me increases the odds of me ruining my Vegetarian record. I can't have that happen! I just simply cannot think of him like that.

And, come on, I mean, he's a human! There were plenty of other vampires around. Tanya had friends. Cute ones, too. I know because, I've met them before. They were pretty interested in me, too. I could always have one of them. They were just as good-looking as Edward, if not, more! And as an added bonus, I wouldn't have to worry about killing him. I don't know why I was making such a big deal out of this. I refocused my attention on what Edward was saying just in time to see him stick his hand towards me.

"Hi," he introduced himself, "I'm Edward."

"Bella," I said simply. I was going to play it cool.

"So, how was Alaska?" Are you serious! Asking about Alaska? **(A/N OMC, there it is again! Yay, alliteration!) **What was next, the weather?

"Fine," I replied. This kid just cracked me up!

Okay, time to make my exit. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a week's worth of homework to catch up on." I got up and made my way out of the room, a little faster than normal for a human, but hey, what do I care?

I was walking out of there fast enough, but I was just able to hear him mutter, "Nice to meet you, too." Haha, this kid really had no idea what was going on! He didn't realize that I didn't care for him. I didn't care for his charm. I didn't care for his cute crooked grin. I didn't care for anything about him.

Did I?

Ugh! I do not need this!

I went to grab my homework from the kitchen. It was all stuff I had seen plenty of times before. So, much to my distaste, I finished quickly and easily. And Edward was still hanging out with my siblings, oh joy!

I needed something to distract myself. I know! I'll talk to Tanya! She shouldn't be busy. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number. It rang a couple times before I get her voicemail. Gr. Alright, so calling Tanya is out. What else is there to do?

I wandered around the house aimlessly the rest of the day, trying hard not to think. But somehow, I just couldn't be alone. Wherever I went, Edward and my siblings always showed up sooner or later. Then I would have to leave, and they would show up again! It was frustrating!

Fortunately for me, night rolled around soon enough and he had to go home. What was up with this kid? Did he think I was going to become his best friend? I'm not going to be mean to him; maybe I'll get to know him better. But I wasn't going to think of him romantically. I just can't afford that. And plus, I can do better.

**A/N haha, so who enjoyed the alliteration? Sorry, I was a little slap-happy when I wrote this. My Beta hasn't gotten back to me yet, but I wanted to give you guys something. I planned on posting it last night, but we had to leave before I had a chance, I brought my laptop with me, but my cousins didn't have wireless internet, and my internet wouldn't work when I got home, so I woke up this morning and it was working, thank Carlisle! I owe you guys one, and it's Thanksgiving! Be happy! I know I am, I'm getting pumpkin cremebrulee! Alright, so, it would make me super-duper-extra happy if you guys pressed the gray/green review button. Hey, was anyone else confused by the sudden layout change? Oh, and Twilight. I saw the movie and I LOVED it. Of course it wasn't as good as the book, but nothing ever is. So if you hate it just because they changed some stuff around, don't tell me, because I will despise you for eternity. No, I'm just kidding, but I will be mad. Anyways, Happy Late Thanksgiving!**

**~M~**


	13. I Don't Have To Try

**Chapter 13-I Don't Have To Try**

**A/N Disclaimer #1: How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Disclaimer #2: I can't think of anything clever, so the titles of the chapters and the title of the story belongs to Avril Lavigne. NOT ME!**

**Alright guys, just read the author's note at the bottom. Oh, and sorry for spelling mistakes, I don't know if my beta will have a chance to read this.**

(BPOV)

_Come on Bella, you can do this. Just remember, you've already hunted, you're eyes are extremely golden, and you'll be fine! What is there to worry about?_

It was early Monday morning, five a.m. to be exact, and I was already nervous for school. Don't ask me why, I honestly don't know. I mean, it was just Edward. And I only had to sit with him at lunch, so what harm could it do?

As I was wearing a hole in my bedroom floor from pacing, my cell phone went off. _Who would call me at five in the morning? _This thought ran through my head as I went to answer it, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! It's Tanya. Sorry I didn't answer your call! I was out taking a long hunting trip, straying a little farther than normal, and I wasn't paying attention to my phone, then when I came home I started shopping online and-,"

I cut her off. "Tanya, its fine, no need to worry." Her explanations were always long, boring, and pointless. "

"Okay, good. I didn't want you mad at me." She sounded relieved. That's what I loved about Tanya. You could always tell what she was thinking. "So what's on your mind monkey-butt?"

"Well, when I called you-," wait a second, did she just… "Hold up, did you just say 'what's on your mind _monkey-butt_' ?"

"Huh?" How could she not know what she just said? "Oh, yeah," There we go! "It's from Home Alone 3, the one where the kid gets the chicken pox, and he catches the robbers and stuff. But the older brother taught the parrot how to say it, and I thought it was just hilarious. I mean, seriously! Monkey-butt! How genius is that?"

"Tanya, come back to Earth for a second, get your head out of the clouds." As much as I loved the girl, sometimes she was just plain goofy. "Now take a deep breath," I heard her inhale. "Good job, now what were we saying before you went into that little, um, shall we say…?"

"Speech on the origin of monkey-butt?" she suggested.

Good enough. "Okay, yeah. Anyways, as I was saying, when I called you, I just needed someone to talk to because I was bored."

"I thought you had a bunch of homework to catch up on or something like that?"

"Well, I did, but I got it all finished within like, five minutes. I've seen all this stuff before."

"If you were done your homework, why didn't you go hang out with Alice and Rose and Jasper and Em?" she asked as if it were obvious. Oh, wait, I guess it was kind of obvious. "They are your siblings after all, they LIVE with you."

"Yeah, well, they were busy hanging out with _Edward_," I sneered.

"Oh, well that-wait, who's Edward?" Finally! I can inform her of my dilemma and she'll help me figure out what to do.

"He's this new guy in school." I said, hoping she would ask questions to get it out of me. I was not in the mood to explain it all at once.

"Oh, is he cute?" she asked. I should have seen that one coming.

"Wrong question Tanya!"

"Oh, sorry! Let me think." This could take awhile "Well, you said he's the new guy in school…wait, new _guy_? As in a human? Not a vampire?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I practically shouted at her.

"Oh my god, he's human? I don't get it!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Neither do I. And do you know the worst part? He's my singer!" All I heard was giggling on the other end. "What's so funny?!?!" I demanded.

It was hard to decipher what she was saying through her giggles. "Well…it's just that…it sounds so funny!" I made a face, though I knew she couldn't see it. "I mean, singer! It sounds like…Haha…that's normally how guys describe it, and then…you…," I was losing Tanya. I could hardly hear anything though her uncontrollable laughter.

I sucked in a deep breath and barked, "TANYA!" That sure shut her up. "As funny as it sounds, this is a huge problem! I'm afraid I'm going to kill the guy, and he's hanging around my house!"

"Oh, okay. I get it now." Finally!

"Can you _please _talk some sense into Alice? For some reason it seems as if she wants me to torture myself and get to know this kid."

"Sure thing, get her on the phone." Just as I was about to call for her, Alice was already at my side.

"Hand it over," she demanded. I gave her the phone and watched her walk away, talking to Tanya. She kept shooting me glances, so I'm assuming whatever the conversation was, she didn't want me to know. I didn't care I just went over to my iPod and turned it on, picking out some Avril Lavigne. Things I'll Never Say came on. I was humming the tune to myself as I picked out what I was going to wear for school. I reached for a top when I heard Alice say, "No, the blue one!" I rolled my eyes. "Saw that!" she shouted up to me. I rolled my eyes again, just to bug her, and grabbed the blue shirt.

After I got dressed, I just lay on my bed listening to music. By now, it was 6:00 am. Wow, time flies while you're spacing out. Wait, 6:00 am? I had given Alice the phone around 5:00 am. What could they be talking about? I went out of my room, down to the second floor, and into Alice's room. I walked in and saw her on the computer, phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear. What in the name of the world?

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked.

She turned around, still clicking away on the computer. "Oh, hey Bella. Sorry, I forgot. Listen, Tanya, I have to go…Bella wants to know why we're still talking…uh-huh…Alright, but remember, the shoes are a size 6. Bye!" she handed the phone back to me and went back to the computer. I looked at the phone and saw Tanya was still on the line.

"Tanya?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" she asked, I could faintly hear her clicking computer keys in the background.

I walked back up to my room to get some privacy, though I knew if anyone wanted, they could just listen in on my conversation. "Did you find out why Alice wants me to hang out with this kid?"

"Oh yeah! Well, I know why, and it makes PERFECT sense!" she seemed to know some stuff.

"Well then tell me!" I urged, I wanted to know.

"Relax Bella, just know that everything will work out in the end."

"You sound just like Alice." I complained.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect?" she asked sarcastically, obviously not in the mood to talk anymore.

"Gr, you're no help! I'll talk to you later Tanya."

"Bye Bella." I hung up the phone and flipped onto my bed. What did she mean? Everything's going to work out? I hated cryptic responses. I get them enough from Alice, do I really need them from Tanya? I remembered that I still didn't know why they were talking so long, so I went back down to Alice's room.

"Hey Alice," I began as I walked into her room. "what were you and Tanya talking about for so long?"

"Oh, well, after we talked, I went online to shop, and then she was online shopping, too. So we were comparing outfits and such." So that explains the typing I heard in the background! "And we just got carried away."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to see what everyone else is doing."

She beat me to the punch. "Esme is in her garden, Carlisle is at work, Emmett and Rose are…well…you know, and Jasper is about to come up here."

"Hey guys," Jasper greeted us as he walked in and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go sit and wait for school. See you later." I walked out of the room and went outside, taking a deep breath. I smelled deer to the west and ran after them. I always loved the rush I got from hunting. It made me feel, I'm not too sure how to say it, but I guess you could say, powerful.

After my quick hunting trip, I ran home and just chilled, waiting for school. Whatever qualms I had earlier, they were resolved by now. I don't have to try and get away from him. I could just avoid him. After all, I only had to deal with him at lunch, right?

**A/N Okay, so this is only one half of the chapter. I meant to write a really long one, but I got distracted and busy and yeah. So they are separate chapters, even though the next one will just be a continuation. Oh, and Monday December 8****th****, either tomorrow or today depending on when you read this, is my birthday. So even if you just clicked on this story, please review. It would be an awesome Birthday present. Okay, you guys rock! I'll up date sooner this time, promise!**

**~M~**


	14. Mobile

**Chapter 14-Mobile**

**A/N I'll just write a note at the bottom, so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer #1: How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Disclaimer #2: The title of my story and its chapters belong to Avril Lavigne. She's awesome, look her up!**

BPOV

I hurried through the lunch line, grabbing the first thing I could see. I still didn't get how humans ate this stuff. It looked disgusting. But, we still had to put up the human façade. After I paid the lunch lady, I went to sit at our table and wait for my brothers, sisters, and Edward. It felt weird to say his name within my family's names, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward…

I was going through different variations in my head when I looked over to the door of the cafeteria and saw them all walk in. They were laughing and smiling, and it made me wonder what they were talking about. I spaced out, and when I came back into reality, I could sense Emmett standing behind me. He tried to startle me all the time, but it never worked. As I heard him take in a breath, I turned around real quick and said, "BOO!"

He screamed and jumped in the air like a scared 5-year-old girl. It was priceless! Just seeing the look on his face made my day, no, it made my week! I wish I had a camera.

_That'll show him. No one can startle the great Isabella Marie Swan Cull-_

"Hi."

"AH!" I screamed and jumped in my chair. Who the hell was that? I heard laughing and snickering behind me so I turned around and saw my brothers and sisters laughing at me. "Very funny guys. Who did that?"

"Uh, that would be me," I heard Edward say. I looked over at him and saw his hand slightly raised, trying not to laugh at my expense.

"Whatever," I said, blowing him off. My family and him sat down across from me.

"So Bella, we didn't really get to talk when I was at your house," Edward began.

"Yeah, well, I was busy," I said.

"No you weren't," Alice mouthed to me.

"Shut up!" I mouthed back.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really wanted to get to know you better," he informed me.

That caught me off guard. "Oh, well," I stumbled for a second, and then put back on my mask of hidden feelings. "You're wasting your time. There's nothing special about me."

"Here we go again," I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath.

"What was that for Rosalie?" I asked her, glaring at her in the process.

"Are you really going to start up with this thing again?" she demanded.

"Alice, what is she talking about?" I asked hopelessly.

"Well, I think what Rosalie is saying is, you always try to put yourself down," she explained.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Face it Bella," Emmett began, "You're funny, smart, not to mention totally hot. I mean, if I weren't with Rosalie, I'd totally go out with you."

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone digested what had just happened. Then, Alice, Rosalie, and I got up and smacked Emmett across the head at the same time.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the sore spot where we had hit him.

"Ignoring Emmett," Jasper continued, "We are saying that you don't see yourself clearly. I mean, if you could feel the lust coming off of almost every teenage boy in this school wehen they saw you, you would understand."

"Sure, okay," I blew it off. There were plenty of other gorgeous girls out there. But, whatever, I was fine on my own. No boy drama to deal with! It made things a whole lot easier.

"Well, as I was saying, whether or not you think you are worth the trouble, I believe you are. Why don't you just give me a chance?" Edward brought my attention back to the matter at hand.

I sighed. "Edward, it's not that I don't like you. It's just that, you infuriate me." He just gave me a weird look. "I mean, I'm sure you are a nice person and everything, but you are the ONE exception to my power. The ONE person who could take everything I have ever done and tear it down within a matter of seconds. Do you know how frustrated I get? It makes me so mad that I feel as if I can't be around you. I'm sorry." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"But you never said you didn't want to get to know me!" he pointed out. Did this kid ever give up?

"Well, no, I didn't, but-," I started.

"But what? Take a chance! Think outside of the box! Stop living your life with these restrictions you've put on yourself. Give me a chance and I'll prove to you, that I'm not as irritating as you assume me to be," he pleaded. Wow, he had really given a lot of thought to this.

"Well…I…fine," I gave in.

"Really? You mean it?" he tried to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes, I mean it," I conceded. "On one condition."

"Oh, boy," Rosalie warned.

"Here we go," Emmett announced.

"You do not follow me around like a puppy-dog."

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want you following me to all of my classes and stuff like that. Just give me space." I concluded. I did not need some guy following me around.

"Okay, fine with me," he agreed. Then he went to talk to Emmett and Jasper about some video game.

"Took you long enough Bella," Alice spoke in a low voice, so I was assuming this wasn't meant for human ears.

"What are you talking about?" I answered her.

"You know what we're talking about," Rosalie chimed in.

I refused to accept it. Instead, I ignored them and stared at the clock, waiting for lunch to be over.

When the bell rang, I got up and said good bye to everybody. I made my way out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. I checked my bag to make sure I had my notebook, turning in the process. There I saw Edward turning down the hallway, coming in my direction. _Is he following me? _ He waved at me and I waved back, turning right at the end of the hallway. Walking down a few classrooms, I saw in my peripheral vision Edward turning down this hallway, also. _Alright, seriously, getting annoying. _I kept making my way to my next period class, with Edward following me. _You know what, I'm just going to say something._

I stopped outside of my classroom and turned around on him.

"Edward! I thought we covered this! I agreed I would try to get to know you better, and you could get to know me better, but no puppy-dog! I have tried to make this work! ARGH! I will give you one more chance, but screw it up, and there is absolutely no chance! Got it?" He simply nodded his head, with that crooked grin on his face. "And wipe that smirk off your face," I commanded. With that, I turned and walked into the class.

I went to my chair and sat down, placing my head in my hands. _I have to ask Carlisle if it is possible for vampires to get headaches… _I looked up and saw Edward standing by my desk.

"WHAT could you possibly want, Edward?" I asked, exasperated.

"Uh, Bella, hate to burst your bubble and totally destroy that little speech you gave back there but…uh…that's kind of my seat…"

If it were possible, all color would have drained from my face. "Oh, right," I managed to squeak out. Before I could embarrass myself further, the teacher came in and started class. I couldn't believe I just did that! What was wrong with me? Every time I was around him, my feelings were all over the place! Every time I turned, everything changed! It felt like I was…what's the word…the thing above the baby's cribs that spins..mobile! Anyways, back to my epiphany…

It seemed like whenever I was around him, my emotions were out of control. I would start out completely pissed off at him, then I would find out I have no reason to hate him. What was wrong with me? Well, I guess there was only one way to find out. I would have to get to know Edward Masen.

**A/N Alright, so tell me what you thought? I was feeling a little weird about that last paragraph, but it is up to you guys to decide how it went. Uh…the reviews last chapter was awesome! You guys are great! Sorry, I'm trying to remember everything I wanted to say. Let's give it up for my beta! I actually remembered to send it to her before I posted it! Yay! And…oh! Merry Christmas! And for anyone and everyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! This is like, a big, giant, winter present for you guys! So give me one back and review! Haha, just kidding…but seriously.**

**~M~**


	15. Don't Tell Me

**Chapter 15-Don't Tell Me**

**A/N Disclaimer #1: How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Disclaimer #2: I can't think of anything clever, so the titles of the chapters and the title of the story belongs to Avril Lavigne. NOT ME!**

**EPOV**

I had to admit, as funny as Bella's little tirade was, I didn't get what she meant. I mean, did she really hate me that much? Why, if she wanted to get to know me, was it going to be so hard? Man, this girl was tough.

Oh well, I'd figure her out. If it took forever, I was willing to wait forever. If I had to fight to the death, I would. I would do anything for her.

At lunch the next day, Bella was late, so I decided to take advantage of this opportunity and get her siblings on my side.

"I need a plan," I said as soon as I sat down.

"We'll blackmail Bella into giving you another chance," Alice supplied.

My response? "Good enough." It was getting easier to understand the whole psychic thing.

"Freeze!" Rosalie commanded. "I'm kind of confused here!"

"Edward wants Bella to give him a chance, so we're going to use the Christmas party video as bait."

"Nice!" Emmett bellowed, as he high-fived Jasper.

"What's so bad about the Christmas party video?" I asked.

"Bella got a little hyper and screeched all the songs of the Hannah Montana soundtrack at the top of her lungs. While dancing on a table." I could feel my mouth drop open in surprise. "Why are you looking at me like that, Edward?" Alice asked.

"No reason at all," I replied sarcastically.

Just then, Bella came in, looking as gorgeous as ever. She glided gracefully, coming towards our table. She sits down, looks at me, and then starts talking to Emmett.

"Well, this is certainly going to be interesting…" I mumbled under my breath.

**BPOV (I know, I don't normally switch, but its necessary)**

7 hours and fifteen days.* That's how long it has been since I freaked out at him. And that's how long my siblings have been bugging me to give Edward another chance. I didn't see why, I was just going to kill him. But, what the hell? I've got nothing to lose.

Wait, scratch that. I have everything to lose! My family, my life, my home! But Alice did say that she doesn't see me hurting at any time. I guess its safe…

"Thank you for finally agreeing with me!" Alice shouted from somewhere in the house. Damn pixie! How'd she know? Oh yeah, she's psychic! How could I forget?

So it was decided. Tomorrow, I would give Edward Cullen a chance.

"I hope you're happy, I'm giving him another chance," I shouted in the general direction of the house. "He's lucky to get another chance," I mumbled under my breath.

"I knew you would." She said as she danced into the room.

"Don't tell me, you saw it, didn't you?" Insert sarcasm here.

"Who told you that?" she teased with a wink. Yep, that's my sister.

**A/N *The "7 hours and fifteen days" remark, is a reference to something. If you think you know what it is, leave it in a review, and I can give you a glimpse of an important conversation between Bella and Edward.**

**I'm back! And before you kill me for this short cliffy/chapter thingy, I'm already working on the next chapter. Like, really, it's right underneath this Author's Note in my word document. So have a great spring break, okay? And I know I don't deserve reviews, but leave one if you feel like it. Oh, and praise to my beta! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Woo-Hoo! Alright, I'm gone, bye!**

**-M-**


	16. Contagious

**Chapter 16-Contagious**

**A/N Disclaimer #1:all current characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Seriously, you guys are gonna make me say it again?**

**Disclaimer #2: I can't think of anything clever, so the titles of the chapters and the title of the story belongs to Avril Lavigne. NOT ME!**

**BPOV**

A month. I had been giving Edward chances for a month, and I am in deep trouble.

What's the problem? He's a nice guy, what's wrong? That's what my family has been asking. The problem is, there is no problem. He's amazing. He plays piano beautifully, he's so talented. And he's smart! Not annoying, in your face book smart, more of the intellectual, great guy to have conversations with smart. And he is still as gorgeous as ever. Whenever I look at him, I just memorize his face. His perfect nose, his straight jaw line, his hair that never seems to stay down…and his eyes! They are the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen! They are green, but not a dull green, or a forest green, or pale green, but an emerald green. They actually sparkle! I'm so…infatuated with him! I don't think I've ever felt like this about anyone, much less a human!

But that's the issue! I'm finding that I'm developing feelings for him. I find myself reaching for my phone to text him, just to know what he is doing. I realize that I have these sudden urges to run my fingers through his long tangled hair. And sometimes, I just want to reach out and grab his hand! It's driving me insane! I cannot develop feelings for him!

I have to stop this. If I stop now, I can stop before anyone gets hurt. I'll quit while I'm ahead. It'll be a clean break, for him and for me. But it would be too hard to hurt him. Maybe, if I get him to hate me, he'll break it off! Perfect!

"Bella!" Edward walked into my room where I was listening to music and sat down next to me on my couch. "What's up?"

Okay, time to put my plan into action. "Pretty obvious, don't you think?" I snapped.

Silence. "Okay, well, it's a long shot, but I thought maybe you'd want to watch a movie or something? There's this new one out called 'Twilight,' and I think you'd really-"

"I can't. I have homework," I responded.

"But you finished your homework," he wondered aloud.

"Oh," crap! Think, Bella, think! "Well, I have to go hunt." That was partially true. His scent was starting to get to me. It was just too amazing!

"I can wait," he offered.

"No, I'm going to be awhile." It hurt me to watch his face fall. "I'll…see you later." Then I flew out the window.

The wind running through my hair was exhilarating. Hunting was a great release. I forgot about myself and focused on my prey. I forgot about myself and became something completely different.

I saw a deer and ran straight for it. The poor creature had no idea what was coming. I snapped his neck to try and stop any unnecessary pain, and then quickly sunk my teeth into his soft flesh. The warm blood ran down my throat, filling me up, bringing with it a sense of lightness, an airy feeling. I buried the body, an attempt at being humane.

When I was done with the creature, I ran some more. Running, pumping my legs faster and faster, tying to escape. I wasn't sure what I was escaping from, but I think it was myself. Not just myself, but the mess I've gotten myself into.

How could I have been such an idiot? I couldn't be friends with him! When I was around him…it was…it was…it was my favorite time of the day.

He could always make me smile, no matter what. And we liked the same stuff. The same music, movies, he even liked to read books! And he wasn't some normal teenage boy who hates his family. He spends a lot of time with his parents, probably more with them than with his friends. And he was fun! He wasn't some annoying goof-ball, but he was funny. And he wasn't always serious, but he was intelligent. He was contagious. Once you met him, you would always remember him. And once you fell for him, you could never get back up.

I froze. Fell for him? What was I saying? Was I saying I fell in love with Edward? But that's impossible! It can't…it's not…THINK!

Okay, whenever I asked Alice how she knew she was in love with Jasper, she said she just couldn't picture her life without him. _I'll just picture my life without him then._

I imagined school. It had been a lot more fun seeing Edward in the halls. But when I tried imagining walking into history without him, I couldn't. I thought of watching movies without him. I couldn't. I tried listening to music without him. I couldn't. I tried imagining I wasn't driving him home from school. I couldn't. Oh, crap. I was definitely in trouble now.

**A/N Okay, kind of short, but trust me, the big moment is coming soon. I just have that part written out already, and (I'm giving you a little extra information) she has to be mad at him for it to work the way I want. Updates may not be everyday, but they will be, trust me. It's nice to be back. Okay, so I'll let you go without begging for a review. Wow, really? Did I just say that? Oh well.**

**-M-**


	17. Keep Holding On

**Chapter 17-Keep Holding On**

**A/N Disclaimer #1: How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Disclaimer #2: I can't think of anything clever, so the titles of the chapters and the title of the story belongs to Avril Lavigne. NOT ME!**

**Disclaimer #3: Lie To Me belongs to the Fox Network (I think), not me anyway. ******

**EPOV**

A month. It has been a month since Bella agreed to give me a real chance. And things couldn't be better!

Now that we were hanging out, I am really getting to know her. I know her favorite color is green. I know she loves classic books, and only classics. I know she hates rap music, and says, "Sure, sure," a lot to tease me. I knew she hated ants, but she loved beetles. And I knew that she bit her lip when she was nervous. All these things only confirmed what I had realized when my cousins came to visit- I loved Bella Swan.

I could never let her know though. At least, not now. I would let her know when the time was right. Wow, that's really cheesy. But, it's a good enough plan. I just hope I know when that is…

Will it be obvious? Easy to spot? Or will it be too obvious, like the nose on my face! Will I not be able to see it? Or will it be in the most random place, at the most random time? Man this is confusing! I'll just have to play it out. Just keep holding on, Edward, just keep holding on.

**That's my boy!**

Where the hell did you come from?

**You need help, so, here I am!**

Edwin, you're not helping.

_Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?_

Oh great! You, too?

**Edward needs advice about this girl. He likes her, but he doesn't want to tell her until the right moment…**

…_and he doesn't know when the right moment will be. Gotcha. Edward, you just have to trust your gut. And if you ever need us, we'll always be here._

Right, that comforts me. The voices will always be there…

I checked my watch. Time to leave for the Cullen's house. I was spending the afternoon with Bella. I wasn't too sure what we were doing yet, but normally we figured it out when I got there.

As I drove, my mind wandered about Bella. Her wavy brown hair, her petite figure, the way she makes a face at me when I tease her…

I stopped myself there. It was too dangerous thinking about her. Then I would open my eyes to things that I didn't want to see. What if I saw them, but she didn't? That was my fear.

I pulled into their driveway, got out of the car, and walked in the front door. They all knew I was coming, and by now, they didn't care if I knocked.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to the house. I received a chorus of, "Hey's" from around the house. I ran up the stairs to Bella's room and found her sitting on her couch, listening to music.

"Bella!" I walked in and sat down next to her on the couch. Pretty close, too. The cold didn't bother me anymore. "What's up?"

"Pretty obvious, don't you think?" she spat. Whoa, where did that come from?

Silence. "Okay, well, it's a long shot, but I thought maybe you'd want to watch a movie or something? There's this new one out called 'Twilight,' and I think you'd really-"

"I can't. I have homework," she responded. Homework?

"But you finished your homework," I wondered aloud.

"Oh," Slight pause, waiting for an answer "Well, I have to go hunt." Oh. She had to hunt. Well, if she knew I was coming, why didn't she hunt before I came?

"I can wait," I offered. I really wanted to see her. Maybe we could start trying to talk about our feelings for each other, at least.

"No, I'm going to be awhile." I tried not to let my face fall, but it was pretty obvious. "I'll…see you later." She turned and flew out the window, leaving me sitting on the couch in her room, wondering if she hated me or not.

"Well," I thought to myself, "I'm not due home for the rest of the afternoon, might as well see what the rest of the Cullen's are up to."

I got up and walked down the stairs into the family room, where I saw Alice sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Hey! She might be able to help…

"Hey Alice," I greeted as I sat down.

"What's up, Edward?" she asked as she closed the magazine.

"Nothing really," I lied as I scratched my neck.

"Edward, does your neck hurt?" she asked.

Random question. Then again, anything else from Alice would be considered weird. "Well, no."

"Well then what's wrong?"

"I just said nothing!" Shrugging my shoulder, I gave Alice a what-are-you-getting-at look.

"Well, first, you scratched your neck as you said nothing was up. But your neck doesn't hurt. That's a sign you could be lying. Then, when you said nothing was wrong, you shrugged your shoulder. That is also a sign you are lying. So give in and tell me what is wrong." How the hell... "Ask me about it later, tell me what's wrong now."

I sighed. "Okay, Bella kind of, sort of, maybe, just yelled at me for nothing? I don't even know if that's what happened! I could have insulted her for all I know!" Wow, this was a lot more confusing than I thought.

"Whoa, okay, tell me what happened." I took breath, and then Alice stopped me. "Wait!" she shifted to what I assumed was a more comfortable position on the couch. "Okay, go!"

"Well, I was coming over to hang out, like I normally do. I came in, as you know, and went upstairs. Bella was listening to music. I asked what was up, and she just snapped, 'It's pretty obvious,' or something like that. Then I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie, but she said she had homework, which I know is a lie because she told me she was done. When I mentioned that, she hesitated, then said she had to hunt. I thought it was pretty weird since she knew I was coming over. She always hunts before I come over. I offered to wait, then she said she was going to be a long time, so not to wait. And then, I came down here. The end."

The whole time Alice sat with a thoughtful look on her face. Now, she shook her head. "I honestly have no idea what is going on with her!" The exasperation was evident in her voice. "I thought everything was fine! I swear, if vampires could get headaches, she would give me one!" She rubbed her temples, almost as if she had a headache.

"Well, you could always take some Advil," I suggested. **(A/N Kel to the Sey ********)**

That made her smile. "I wish I could! But the only advice I can give you is to just wait it out. Keep holding on, because you know you'll make it through. And stay strong, because you know I'm for you." Wait a minute, that sounds oddly familiar…

"Isn't that a song?" I asked. Alice's face went blank.

"Uhh…no, I don't think so," she shifted in her seat. I thought about it some more.

"Yes it is! I specifically remember those lyrics!" I threw at her.

"What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure I was just giving you some advice."

"AVRIL LAVIGNE! That's who it is! That kind of depressing song from Eragon! I can't believe you tried to take credit for that. Real low Alice, real low."

"Oh, shutup! It fits the situation, okay?" I smiled. Alice, Alice, Alice…

"So, are you ever going to tell me how you knew I was lying?" I really wanted to know!

"Oh, yeah. Okay, so there is this new show on Fox, it's called "Lie To Me." It's about this guy, who can tell if people are lying or what people are really feeling just by these things called micro-expressions on their faces. So, on one episode, they had a guy touch his neck when he was lying. It was a guy who served hot-dogs on the corner, it was gross. And then when this one chick was getting married, when she said her name, she shrugged her one shoulder, because she had changed her name. It was epic." Alice sat there smiling. I swear, sometimes that girl…

"Well, I'll just have to see this show for myself."

"Too late!" she said in a sing-song voice. "You just missed the season finale."

"Okay, then," I said. Alice sat back in her seat and I stayed where I was.

…

Awkward silence.

…

"So…," I began. This weird silence was killing me. "I think I have some homework to do,"' "or…something…," Alice gave me a look that said 'go ahead. "Bye."

And then I drove home.

**A/N Okay, so I know I said I would be working on it again, and it's been awhile, but I have my (not so) logical reasons! But I finally got inspired to write. So…wow, I think this is the shortest author's not ever. Let's keep it that way. Review!**

**M**


	18. Slipped Away

**Chapter 18-Slipped Away**

**A/N**

**EPOV**

It was Monday morning. I was busy with family and stuff the rest of the weekend, so I haven't talked to the Cullen's since that day when Bella blew up at me.

Lying in my bed, staring at my ceiling, I realized I still didn't understand what was going on. I mean, we were really getting to know each other! And I was getting really comfortable around her, and I was close to telling her that I loved her…

_Well, that's another plan thoroughly ruined._

You had to show up now, didn't you?

_It was the most opportune moment for me._

Well, since you're here—wait, where's Edwin?

_Am I his secretary? I don't think so. What? You don't trust me giving you advice?_

I don't trust you in giving me advice that will help. Think about it, your track record of attitude hasn't been very good.

_Okay, so maybe I'm a little negative. But I am also realistic. And the reality is…the reality is…_

See! Even YOU have no idea what's going on.

_Come on! Let's face it! This girl is way too confusing for even ME to figure out._

So what am I supposed to do?

_Okay, what would Edwin do…well, he would probably suggest…talking to her?_

Ugh! You know what? FINE! I don't have any better ideas anyway.

I flung the covers off of myself and sat up, shaking myself to rid my body of its aches leftover from sleep. I got ready for school in a pissed off mood. I could tell this was going to be a crappy day.

I went downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar on the way out to my car. My parents were sleeping in because they had been at a banquet the night before and it lasted into the early morning.

I went to school, sat through my classes, and came home. I avoided my family; I ate dinner in my room, finished my homework, and sat on my bed listening to emo music. With Bella ignoring me, I was…lifeless. There is just no point in being happy. I'm not going to kill myself! I am just feeling terribly right now.

I continued this pattern of eat, sleep, school, for a long time. My family began to notice, but I would hide in my room whenever they tried to talk to me. The Cullen's noticed, too. I wasn't really eating much, just enough to rid myself of the hunger. I just felt…bored. All the time, no matter what. With Bella, I used to have fun! We would laugh at stupid jokes, laugh at stupid people, and give each other crap for school and stuff. It was all going so well. And then, it stopped, just as quickly as it had started. Gone in the flash of a light. Just like that, it all slipped away. And I was left with nothing.

**A/N Nothing right now. Shout out to my beat, she's awesome! Yeah, just review. **

**~M~**

**P.S. The story is ending soon. Review like crazy! Let's go out with a bang!**


	19. Together

**Chapter 19-Together**

**A/N Disclaimer #1: Stephenie Meyer owns. Not me. :[ **

**Disclaimer #2: The titles of my story and it's chapters belong to Avril Lavigne. Look her up, you know you want to!**

**APOV**

This is getting ridiculous. Bella's going into one of her Leave-Me-Alone-I'm-Pitying-Myself phases again. She does this whenever she feels like crap. She did it a lot when she first became a vampire. Well, that's what Carlisle and Esme tell me.

I talked to them about this. They say we should just give Bella some space and some time, and she'd be back to normal soon enough. You want to know what I say? Bull crap. This isn't just going to go away.

Especially since Edward is acting the same way. He doesn't DO anything! How do I know? I follow him home after school. I have been for a long time now. It's for his own good! He just goes home, sits in his room, does his homework, sulks at the table during dinner, and then hides in his room again. If I have to hear any more of his emo music again, I am going to scream!

This has got to stop. Bella's being stubborn, and Edward won't fess up. It's time for an intervention!

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the lunch table, staring into space…again. I've gotten into a nice rhythm. School, home, school, home, school, home…on and on and on. I was thinking about nothing when I heard a voice in my head. 'Not again' I thought.

"…ward, Edward, EDWARD!" I shook myself back to the present.

"Whoa, what?" I looked and saw Alice looking at me. Oh, so it was just Alice.

"I said, you are coming over on Friday. You are going to spend the night and have some guy-male-bonding time, or, whatever you guys do, with Jasper and Emmett."

"Alice, I don't know-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Edward! You are coming over Friday whether you like it or not!" She was practically screeching at me at this point.

"Okay, chill. I'll come over," I told her. And then I stared into space again.

* * *

Friday came and I found myself on the doorstep of the Cullen's house, shielding myself from the constant rain, and debating whether or not I really wanted to be here tonight.

Before I could turn around and go home, Alice came to the door, talking fast. "Good Edward! You're here! It's about time you showed up. So, was there traffic? How was the drive? Do you want anything to eat?" and then she practically dragged me inside.

"It's okay Alice, I already ate," I mumbled in a confused state. It's not like they would have food anyway.

"Okay, I'll go get you some food!" I gave her a look. "So, while you're waiting, why don't you go put your coat in the closet?" She pushed me towards the door on the right.

"Okay then…," I walked in and was grabbing a hanger when the door slammed shut. "What is going on?" I said to myself.

I tried the doorknob, but it was locked. I knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, I started banging. 'Okay, this a house of freaking vampires, someone has to hear me!'

"GUYS! I'm stuck! Come open the door!"

The door opened, blinding me temporarily. "Thank you!" I grunted exasperatedly, until the door was shut again. "What the…?" And then I noticed a new arrival.

Bella.

She was giving the door a death glare, most likely for whoever shoved her inside the closet. She looked flustered, angry, pissed off, agitated…wow, this really isn't helping my self-esteem.

'I've got nothing to lose, I might as well try being nice,' I thought to myself.

"So, come here often?" My attempt at humor was pathetic, at best. It almost worked, as i could see her trying to fight a smile. "Come on, Bella, you can't really still be mad at me for…whatever reason you're mad at me for."

"Are you trying to apologize?" she asked. HOLY CRAPMUFFINS! She's talking to me again!

"Well…yeah?" If she wanted an apology, she'd get it! Anything to stop this nothing going on between us!

"I can't believe you! You're apologizing, even though you have no idea what you're apologizing for! Do you know how annoying that is?" Where the hell did that come from?

"What do you mean _I'M_ unbelievable?!?! You're the one who completely started ignoring me!"

"That's different-," she began, but I cut her off.

"Really? Is it really? I was hanging out with you, I was getting to know you, I was falling for you! And you seemed to maybe be falling for me, too! And now, I don't even know what's going on anymore!"

By this point, she was BEYOND pissed. "You know what? I don't need to be here right now. I don't have to listen to you!" And she turned around and reached for the doorknob. Too bad for her, it was locked. This only set her off more, so she screamed, then broke a hole in the wall and walked out into the rain.

'Okay, I need to fix this.' I chased after her into the pouring water and reached her quickly. "Bella, wait up!" I shouted after her.

"What Edward?" she spat at me.

"What happened?" I asked. "Please tell me what is going on! I want to help you."

"You can't help this kind of thing Edward. It's not something that can be cured with a therapy session or best friends. It's something that just IS or ISN'T! And unfortunately, this ISN'T!"

"Well why not? Why can't it be fixed? The question is Bella, is it impossible to fix? Or do you just not want to fix it?"

"She looked close to tears, if that was possible. "Edward, you have no idea how much I want this to be fixable. I would give ANYTHING to fix this," she was choking on her words. The rain was pouring down, drenching her clothes and hair like the rain was soaking mine. It was pouring rain and we were standing in the middle of the street. "But Edward, I can't. I really can't."

"Why not? Can you give me ANY reason?" If there was a certain reason, I could probably leaver her alone. But not without knowing why.

"It's just…together. When we're together, it's scary. Really, scary. I mean, sometimes-UGH! I can't even explain it! When we're together, I feel good, and then I'm scared, and when I'm alone, my emotions are in control. I'm safe when I'm alone, but when we're together, I'm in a frenzy! I have no idea what could happen next. And…and…," she took a deep breath. "And I need to figure this out." With that, she ran away.

"I'll be waiting Bella," I whispered as I started to shiver. "I'll always be waiting." I slid into my car and drove home. I didn't think about Alice, or the Cullen's or how I was supposed to be staying at their house the rest of the night. I just drove.

**A/N Okay, so how many of you thought that was going to be Alice's vision? I'm so mean! Hahahaha, so now there's even more drama! I know what you're thinking: M, seriously, really? Is there ANYHTING else you can come up with? And the answer is, of freaking course!!! But…there isn't going to be much else. The end is coming REALLLLLLLY soon. So come on! Let's review a bazillion times and go out with a bang. Shout out to my beta. Unfortunately, I had to post the last chapter without her, I got too excited. SORRY! Anyways…bye!**

**~M~**

**PS. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! And you get a cyber cookie. (And I make good cookies, according to my English class, who I frequently bake cookies for. Don't ask me why, I don't know.)**


	20. I'm With You

**Chapter 20-I'm With You**

**A/N Disclaimer #1: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately *sigh***

**Disclaimer #2: Chapter titles and the story title all come from the songs of Avril Lavigne. I don't own those either *tear***

**APOV (picks up from end of last chapter)**

"Okay, so that didn't work out the way we planned." I flopped onto the couch across from Emmett.

"Who said anything about 'we'? I was just the one blocking the door. This was all your idea, pixie."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever, we need to find a way to make this work."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Alice, why don't you just let them figure it out for themselves? It would be a lot easier, and we wouldn't have to fix the wall every time they DIDN'T realize it," he advised me, as he gestured to the hole in the wall where Bella had punched through.

"Yeah, that might be a problem. What can we tell Esme…," I thought for a second. "I know! I'll blame it on you and Jasper." Perfect! She'd believe that.

"But we didn't do it," he argued.

"I never said you did it, I just said I was going to blame you for it," I informed him with a smirk on my face.

He opened his mouth to argue, but then stopped. I guess he was thinking that one over. He grunted. "FINE! We would end up cleaning it anyway."

There! Now all that is left is to figure out when and where my earlier vision will occur.

…

Okay, so, maybe focusing on trying to get a vision would work.

I walked into my room, sat on my bed, and thought about Edward and Bella.

And I thought.

And thought.

And thought.

"ARGH!" I shouted in the general direction of nowhere. This was not working.

I paused.

My vision came. And…Oh. My. GOSH!

"SOON GUYS!" I jumped up and ran out of my room, doing a victory lap around the house. "It's going to happen soon!"

**BPOV**

Everything had gone so, so wrong. First, I never meant to like Edward, second, I never meant to hurt him, and third, I never meant to actually tell him my true feelings! What is happening to me? This better end soon or I swear I'll-

"Bella!" Alice was calling me. "Come watch a movie with us!"

I sighed. Family movie night, yay…not. "Alice, do I have to?"

"What's your excuse Bella?" she inquired as she walked into my room and sat down next to me.

"I'm really tired. I think I might go to sleep early." Classic line, always gets kids out of anything on television shows.

She gave me a weird look. "You're a vampire, moron. You don't sleep."

Oh, yeah, forgot about that. "Well, I thought I might try…there is this new relaxation thing…please don't make me go down Alice." I gave up. I just had no good excuses. Note to self: come up with a good excuse to get out of anything.

"Come on, grumpy-pants," she teased as she dragged me off the couch. I pulled back and leaned back my weight so it was harder for her to pick me up. She sighed as if she were annoyed with me, then threw me over her shoulder and ran downstairs.

"Alice! So not cool!" I scolded her. It wasn't worth it though, because she couldn't see the glare I was giving her.

She put me down. "Can you at least tell me what movie we're watching?" I pleaded.

"We're watching a movie?" Came a voice from behind me. I froze, then turned around.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I demanded.

"Alice asked me to come over, she said she had some cd's she wanted me to look at." His excuse seemed innocent enough.

"Alice, why would you-," I turned around then realized she had left. The little…

"Well, thanks for dropping by Edward, I'll be going now," I made to move past him, but his voice stopped me from leaving.

"Bella, can we at least try to talk about this?" Wow, his eyes are really bright today…get a hold of yourself Bella!

"Let's see," I began. "We hung out for awhile, I decided I didn't like you, end of story." I winced in pain when I saw his face fall when I said I didn't like him.

He gave me a pleading look. "Listen, I know you don't want me here-"

I cut him off, "You're right, I don't want you here. So why don't we just cut the crap and go our separate ways."

"But what if I don't want to go separate ways, what if I want to go your way?"

"Well I'm sorry, but in case I haven't made it clear yet, I can't be around you!"

"But why not! I mean, I've gotten the idea that you want me to go away-"

"And yet, you're still here!"

"That's not the point! The point is if you don't like me, then I'll leave! Adios! Goodbye! I'll stay out of your way. But only if you give me a reason!"

"You want a reason? Fine, I'll give you a reason! How about the reason that if I'm around you for too long, I'm going to suck the blood of the man I LOVE!"

Silence.

"You. Love. Me?" he said in disbelief.

That was when I broke down. "Yes, I love you. When I first saw you, I couldn't handle being around you, your scent was driving me crazy. I didn't want to get to know you for fear of I would kill you and have to move and jeopardize my whole family. But when my family ambushed me the day I got back from Tanya's, I saw you, and I mean, really saw you. You were gorgeous! If I hadn't smelled your blood, I would have thought you were a vampire. And then I had to stop myself. I couldn't put myself in a situation where I could possibly harm you. And then my family started spending time with you, and I could tell they liked you. They wanted me to give you a chance, so I did. I got to know you, and realized that not only were you gorgeous, but also, you were talented, considerate, gentlemanly, everything I could ever ask for! I'm in love with you, Edward. I've passed the point of no return, and there's no going back. There it is. My feelings for you are laid out on the table, right there. So what now?"

I turned around and stormed out.

**EPOV**

She loved me. She loved me! But now she's leaving. Wait. Why is she leaving? Not how this is supposed to work!

Come on Eddie, this is your chance.

Sweep her off her feet. This is the moment we were telling you about.

I looked out the door and saw her standing in the middle of the street, soaking wet.

This is the perfect moment.

Go get her.

Edwin and Edmund were right. This is my shot. "Bella!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

"Bella, wait!" I pleaded. I was standing behind her now and she wouldn't look at me.

"Why should I?" she demanded. I grabbed her arm and turned her around, forcing her to look at me.

"Because," I began to say.

And then I kissed her.

**BPOV**

And then he kissed me. The sweetest, most amazing kiss ever. I was in heaven. No, heaven could not be as nice as this. We were kissing. No more acts to put on, no more lies, no more pain, just a kiss.

He pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you."

---------

**1 Week Later**

It was lunch time at Forks High School. All the groups of friends were sitting together, laughing, sharing stories of annoying teachers. And everyone was eating the gross excuse for food the school supplied.

Except for one table.

At this table, there was plenty of food, but almost none of it was being eaten. At this table, you could see six people.

A beautiful blonde, sitting very close to a guy with big burly muscles.

There was a very short girl, with spiky black hair, sitting beside a boy with blonde hair who looked like he was in pain.

And then there was a brunette, beautiful in a less obvious way, and she was holding hands with a boy with green eyes and crazy bronze hair that looked as if it couldn't be tamed.

All six of them were smiling, laughing, and having a good time. The bronze-haired boy looked at the brunette.

"You know what makes me so happy?" he asked her, knowing the answer would make her smile.

She looked as if she wanted to blush, but she couldn't. "Hmmm…what?" She played along, just happy to have him near her.

He grinned a crooked grin and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"I'm with you."

**A/N Aw! Very cutesy, very necessary. So that's it guys. The end of Anything But Ordinary. Did anybody notice the Twilight reference? 'He looks like he is in pain' couldn't help myself. And you know I had to put the Avril Lavigne song in there somewhere. I want to say thank you, for all the fans, reviewers, and random people who have supported my story throughout this entire time. **

**My Beta-thank you, for putting up with my grammar mistakes.**

**Purple-Partying-Nina1236-for providing me with inspiration when I had writer's block.**

**Kel to the Sey-For convincing me to get a FanFiction account in the first place.**

**All reviewers/fans-Thanks guys! Whenever I would have a bad day, I'd come home, see my reviews, and my day would just be amazing purely for that reason.I owe you all!**

**I am thinking about writing another story, maybe based on Taylor Swift songs (Anyone see a pattern forming?) Or maybe something else. I have a really good idea, but it's a secret! I can tell you one thing, my next story will definitely be all-human. So put me on your author-alert so you'll know when it comes around.**

**Oh, and thanks everyone who has ever read these insanely long author's notes. Now, I'm gonna say it for the last time, REVIEW!**

**~M~**


End file.
